Of Silvertongues and Firestarters
by jinxedpixie
Summary: Alex has a new friend, her name is Sophronia and they bring to the Naruto world a new threat called the Shop. The members want to use the girls to take control over the worlds, including the world of Naruto.  Sequel to 'Falling for the plant man.'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys here is part to my Zetsu story "Falling for the plant man." I hope you enjoy it as much as the first. There is a new character in this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That japanese guy does. If I did, my horrendous drawing skills would traumatize everyone for life.

* * *

Of Silvertongues and Firestarters

Chapter 1: Hell and Drugs

Alex helped her friend light up a third cigarette she had since they got their outside hours. "You know, Soph. These things are going to kill you."

"Very slowly, they will," the girl with chestnut colored hair replied. "Besides it is a slow death that I'm choosing, not _them._"

Alex rolled her eyes. Then again they had taken Sophronia's books away. This was just the addiction that replaced the old and much healthier one. If it weren't for that fact that she understood addictions so well, Soph would have to find another way to light the cigarettes that she stole from their cage keepers.

She wondered how Sophronia could bare some of her scars so proudly. At the age of eight, Sophronia had tried to crawl over the barb-wired twenty feet high fence that surround their prison. She had did not make it far. The barbs had cut into her flesh and she had become stuck within the painfully sharp objects. But even then she tried to crawl out and to safety.

They had shot her with a sedative and got her down. They put her into the sensory deprivation tank. It was the only way they could really punish her. Everywhere else and she just stare at the wall and entertain herself.

She snuffed out the last cigarette and pulled out the last one before dropping the new butt into the pack. "Alex?"

"You are such a chain smoker," she chuckled.

Sophronia looked at Alex form the corner of her eye before replying, "Am not. Besides I don't know when I'm going to have another smoke around here."

"This coming from a girl who is only eighteen," Alex shot back.

"Your point being," the smoker replied. "I'm infinitely more intelligent than the idiots who live in this place."

"Isn't that true," Alex agreed. "One of the guards tried to jump me again."

"Did you burn his dick off?"

Alex laughed, "Sadly he ran away before I got the chance."

"Pity," the other replied. "No one would even dare to touch me. I'm such a rare commodity that the Dictator would kill anyone who dreamed of it."

"And I'm not?"

"Well they have had other firestarters, Alex," Sophronia stated. "They all just had the misfortune to combust one day. You are the first to ever reach twenty that they've seen."

"Is that so?" Alex smiled. "People like you are so hard to find. It is easy to hide your ability."

"Yep," she answered. "Pity they knew about my dad and how it is a genetically passed down trait."

"You enjoy messing with them to much," Alex stated. "Why don't you use you Silvertongue ability?"

Sophronia looked at her again, leaned against the fence, and sighed heavily, "You know why Alex."

There attention turned to the line of people that stared out at the group outside. They were all nothing more than mindless drones. It made sense when you figured in their abilities. They were Leeches. If you were careless, they'd suck the life right out of you.

Alex started playing with her friends hair. Her hand running over the natural copper and caramel highlights in her curly hair. "Do you always have to play with my air, Pyro?"

"Yep, it's just so naturally curly and bouncy and soft," the other replied. "And silky smooth."

Sophronia took the last drag and snuffed it out. "Come on, let's go back into our hell."

They sat down at lunch. Once more the Shop hadn't been able to get them to do what they want. Their cage keepers hadn't punished them yet but that didn't mean that they wouldn't come at them when they at least expected it. They murmured to the other. It was an ability that Alex picked up quickly. They understood each other perfectly but everyone would only hear a melodious humming.

That's when they came. The stuck a sedative in both of their necks and pushed it deep. Alex felt it hit a nerve and her body was shot with something close to an electrical charge and how Soph tensed up, they struck the same thing. She slumped forward and Alex fought the urge to follow her friend. Her healing chakra couldn't keep up with the fast sedative and her face smacked into her food.

Alex woke up with a straight jacket on. The room was freezing, stopping her from burning the wretched thing off. She wondered how long she was in here but she knew that it had to be more than a day. They'd wanted to punish the two rebellious females and they would be here for awhile.

She knew where Sophronia was and Alex cursed for not being able to help her friend. "First things first, Alex. Get the hell up and get this fucking thing off of me."

Time blurred and she tried to figure how long she was in the cold room. It took her awhile but she was finally able to break the jacket off. A person passed outside her room and the door unlocked. It was their caregiver. He snuck in treats and other goodies for the two girls when they were here.

"Hey Mack," Alex said. "How long have I been here?" She quickly added, "And when are they going to bring Sophronia in?"

He didn't answer while he placed the tray on the white table. Everything in the room was a glaring white. It made the room very bright to look at. He pulled out of his pockets dark shades to block out the light and a pair of headphones to block out noises. He then set a pair of keys down and Alex recognize them as car keys.

"Two months now and they will be releasing her today, Ms. Andrea," he answered taking off his new badge and placing his old one on. "5623. Take my car after getting her ready to go. She won't be able to walk for a bit."

He started heading for the door. "Thank you, Mack."

Mack turned around with a wry smile on his face. "Hide the items."

Alex nodded her head and placed them under her bed. "It was nice knowing you Mack. I'll give Soph your regards."

The door was shut and it automatically locked. It would be a couple of days before Sophronia would be up to par to move but Alex would increase their chances of escape. They'd have to leave tonight if they wanted to get out of here. She heard someone shouting and the door opened again.

They were dragging a naked Sophronia back into the room by her hair. As usual, she was soaking wet. They dropped her on the ground while Leeches grabbed on to Alex so she couldn't stop them.

"Stop it," Alex shouted. "You're going to kill her."

They were kicking Sophronia and she curled her body up, trying to protect her body the best that she could. "Not until she screams."

A kick set Sophronia's face up and Alex saw her biting her lower lip to hold in the scream that wanted to escape. "Goddamn it, Sophronia, just scream already."

Their was a crunch as a rib broke and she coughed up blood. The needed scream tore from her mouth.

* * *

A/N: Please review.

Me: So what did you two think.

Soph: I'm glad that you gave me a friend and a reason to hope.

Alex: Do you torture all of your characters.

Me: No, Zai has a good life.

Alex and Soph: Who's Zai?

Me: A character for my story 'A Love of Money.'

Alex: ...

Soph: ...

* * *

Words of the day:

Noctilucent means: **luminous at night: **describes high clouds that are visible at night

Repertoire means: **1. material available for performance: **a stock of musical or dramatic material that is known and can be performed **2. body of artistic works: **the entire body of works in a specific area of the arts **3. range of resources that somebody has: **the range of techniques, abilities, or skills that somebody or something has _the surgeon's repertoire_ _** Synonyms: **_repertory, collection, selection, series, stock, range, group


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Okay everyone who read but didn't review for those who reviewed

Shoutouts-

fraz hopper: at midnight of the day you asked if it was uploaded. You'll find out in the next chapter. The Leeches: they suck you powers out and your life if you aren't careful. I guess it also works for chakra...hmm

xxyangxx2006: Hi Gaara, how are you? You're not still angry that I killed your lay. -sand starts moving- I'll take that as a yes. -shouts as I run away- Leeches make Gaara look not so scary.

XSweetXSourXSoulX: Hi, yeah, they irk me too. I purposely made them that way.

Read and Enjoy Please and then Review

* * *

Chapter 2: Plan for Escape

"Goddamn it, Sophronia, just scream," Alex shouted at her tortured friend, the Leeches' hands biting into her arms, sucking at her power, making her weak.

A final kick broke ribs and Sophronia's mouth snapped up as she coughed up blood. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream finally tore out of her mouth. The Leeches let her go when the others left the room. Sophronia laid on the ground whimpering in pain. Her body aching everywhere. Alex grabbed the clothes and walked over to her.

"Soph," Alex whispered. "We got to get some clothes on you."

She picked her friend up and started dressing her the best she could. Sophronia could fix the clothes later when she felt up to. She then grabbed the bandages and the shot filled with some kind of painkiller. It didn't take long for Alex to finish.

"Alex," the girl croaked. She cracked her eyes open to stair at the other girl. "You are real." Sophronia started crying and she repeated over and over again, "You're real. You are real. I didn't make you up. I'm not imagining this."

Alex cut her off, "Yes, Soph. I'm very real. We're blowing this popsicle stand in two hours. I got to patch you up the best I can so don't struggle."

Sophronia whimpered and nodded her head carefully in understanding. She grimaced when Alex placed her hands on her body but relaxed when she felt the strength returning to her limps. She was just trying to get it so Sophronia didn't need to be carried out of her completely.

Two hours later, Alex helped Sophronia over to the door and pulled the one knocked on the door. "Somethings wrong with Sophronia. She's spewing out lots of blood and her breathing is erratic."

The two guards entered the room and Alex quickly stabbed them with the paralytic serum that Mack had left her. She dragged them into the room and dropped them none to gently on the floor. Sophronia wobbled on her legs and leaned against the wall, watching her friend strip the men quickly to take the clothes with her. No one would want to run off naked.

Alex grabbed her friend and shut the door, using her uncanny ability to know where she needed to go, she headed for the entrance of the building. They ran into the locked door and Alex let go of Sophronia to let her wobble, her breathing was erratic. The broken ribs made sure of that but Alex didn't have the strength yet to mend broken bones. She slammed the number in 5623 and swiped Mack's card.

It didn't matter if she left it or not, they would know that Mack had helped them and he would be promptly liquidated for his discretion. Alex dropped the ID and quickly started heading out of the door, dragging her friend with her. Mack had told them about his car the last time they were in the white room and she instantly spotted the green Civic. He was kind enough to park near the entrance, knowing they would have to make a quick getaway.

Alex helped Sophronia in and quickly thanked her foster parents for teaching her how to drive. Now, she needed to get back to Dells, Wisconsin and find the trees that would lead her back to the Akatsuki and Zetsu. She hoped they would gladly take Sophronia in but the girl hated violence for the most part and she still refused to become the murdering machine that the Shop wanted her to become.

"Where are we going?" Sophronia wheezed.

"Dells, Wisconsin," she replied.

"That's going to be about a three day drive with nothing to eat, Pyro," Soph coughed up some blood. "And I'm not in good shape right now. I think they ruptured one of my organs."

"Once we are about a days drive away from here," Alex said. "I'll heal you."

Sophronia nodded and let the drug pull her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sorry no reviews of the day b/c I'm lazy and I have every right to be. Okay Akatsuki are you ready?

Kakazu: I'm getting paid for this.

Hidan: One more year and we can go drinking in public

Me: Ain't that right Hidan. Okay, a 1 and 2 and 3.

Akatsuki: -singing- Happy, happy birthday from all of us to you. We wish you a happy birthday so we can party(get drunk) too. -hidan said drunk-

Me: Thank's guys. You are all so sweet.

Pein: You forced into this.

Me: So, Tobi is doing this willing

Tobi: -jumping up and down- Tobi is a good boy.

Me: Yes you are Tobi, now squat -pats his head when he complies-

Please review and call it my b-day present. I turned 20 12/30/10


	3. Chapter 3

Mood: In Pain other than that I'm fine -finding painkillers in her purse-  
Weather: Cold and Snowing (still) -blech  
Eating: cheesy thingies, and chicken strips and waffle fries  
Drinking: lemonade  
Reading: Fear Street: New Years Party  
Watching: Red vs Blue -dying from laughter-

Jinxed: Sorry for the long wait. I actually had this done weeks ago but I was working on the fourth chapter and having a problem with it and whatnot that I forgot to put this up. I also wanted to finish the next chapter but I didn't.

* * *

Shoutouts-

Invader Kyuubi: you're welcome, I hope you like this chapter that is sort of actually just a filler chapter.

xxyangxx2006: I know what you mean, and it does suck. Yes, I did but not this lazy, sorry for the wait.

fraz hopper: Thanks, and yes, she does. Alex did fry him in part 1 but who knows maybe he'll get burned again. Alex tells Sophronia of the stories she had in the Naruto realm.

XSweetXSourXSoulX: yep, but they run into a little spot in this one and a whole day without food and in Soph's case, nothing but an IV drip from two months. She's probably feening for real food. I hope you like the filler chapter

* * *

Chapter 3: A Silvertongue's worth

Alex was true to her word. A days drive away, she had stopped and healed Sophronia's wounds. Other than a two broken and four fractured ribs and a ruptured kidney, Sophronia was alright. The most of their drive consisted of Alex telling Sophronia about the Akatsuki and some of her tales of her life there. Sophronia loved them but it was expected from a someone who loved to write.

They were about a days drive away from Wisconsin when Alex realized that she was lost. She cursed and slammed her fist into the steering wheel, pulling into the nearest rest station. "We're going to have to risk going in their for a map."

"We can always check Mack's car for one," Sophronia whispered. "He might have something of use for us there."

Alex nodded. "I still need to go pee."

Sophronia nodded and popped open the car's glove compartment. Her brows furrowed when she saw the letter addressed to her and Alex. There was also a GPS inside and she grabbed it knowing that they would need a password to use it. She scanned the letter and smiled. The password was in the letter but there were a few other surprises. They wouldn't need to starve anymore.

She reached over and popped the trunk before opening her door and heading to the trunk. Inside was a case of water, some clothes that would fit both nicely along with Alex's Akatsuki cloak, Alex's necklace from her brother, Sophronia's pen from her father and her journal along with a few pens and pencils for her to write with, her laptop that she hated to use, three bags of pretzels (not very nutritious but very filling when need be), and a few other necessities. Mack thought of everything. She grabbed six bottles of water and a bag of pretzel, along with their property.

Sophronia was just buckling her seat buckle when Alex came out of the bathroom. She shut the door and plugged in the GPS, waiting for her friend to get back into the car so they could head off. Alex accepted the water and nodded when Sophronia explained to her what was in the trunk.

"That man thought of everything, didn't he?" Alex chuckled.

Soph looked at her and smiled wanly. "Yeah, but he can be replaced."

They sat in silence for a moment longer before Alex started the car and headed off towards her foster home once more.

"We'll have to walk and possibly sell the car so the evidence is gone."

"Burning it could always work too, Alex," Sophronia hummed. Alex learned on the car ride that Sophronia was naturally quiet and her speech patterns made her talking sound a lot like she was humming.

They pulled over into an abandoned field. Alex took Sophronia's advice and torched the car after taking both license plates off. Their items were on them and they turned refusing to look back at the burning car.

"Do you think you can still find the area?"

"Of course, Soph," Alex chuckled. "It's me remember. I can find my way around even if I were blind."

Sophronia chuckled and walked into the woods, following her friend in silence. After awhile, she spoke, "What about the Akatsuki? I don't like violence. Why would they let me join them if I won't help them?"

"Hmmm…" Alex thought for a moment. "Because you are useful silly, even if you aren't big on using your ability. Oh, no." Alex stopped, a look of pure horror on her face.

The three trees she had hoped to see again were chopped down and the stumps were blackened from fire. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"These trees," Alex said, pointing to the charred stumps. "They were our way to the Akatsuki."

Alex slumped down and Sophronia crouched next to her. "We can find another way, Alex."

Then it hit her. "There is away. It might not work but…"

"You need me to use my powers," Sophronia finished.

Alex nodded and the other female let out a sigh before plopping on her butt. She looked at the trees and then to the hopeful Alex. Sophronia nodded while figuring out how to word the next bit.

The Firestarter sat in silence. She'd give Sophronia all the time that she needed. It wasn't often that the Silvertongue gave a display of her powers and the way she said things were wonderful.

Sophronia opened her mouth and the words tumbled out flawlessly, "The two females watched as the stumps disappeared from view leaving their fertile soil behind. There was three seeds from each tree that had survived the fire and were buried deep underneath the ground and they sprouted, quickly growing."

Sophronia took a shuddering breathe and pushed on, "It didn't take long for both Sophronia and Alex to see the budding green leaves of the baby sprigs and the Firestarter felt her heart soar at the sight of Soph's powers working." The girl closed her eyes and opened them again to continue, "They quickly grew, taller and taller, taking the former glory of their parents, the leaves still freshly green from the dew of spring."

She stopped and stared at her creation for awhile before closing her eyes again. Her father had taught her the power of her words and to use them carefully and even at the age of four she knew the danger of being a Silvertongue when it came to speaking things. If one wasn't careful, they could accidentally erase someone completely from existence.

Alex helped her up and they headed through the trees that would bring Alex back home. Her heart was soaring but she didn't know if it was from the lasting effects of Sophronia's words or the fact that she would soon be with her friends, her family, and her love.

* * *

Words of the update:

Deleterious means **harmful: **having a harmful or damaging effect on somebody or something _**Synonyms: **_damaging, harmful, injurious, destructive, adverse, detrimental, negative

Eidetic means **able to recall with startling accuracy: **able to recall or reproduce things previously seen, with startling accuracy, clarity, and vividness _an eidetic memory_

A/N: Okay, sorry for the dreary bit on this chapter but we found out about Soph's powers. I hope you like them. Now, I got to figure out who she is going to get with in the Akatsuki. Originally it was going to be Kakuzu hands down but then I realized that Alex might get weirded out by that. So, can you give me an input on these three: Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi. Please put it in the review bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Mood: Numb  
Listening to: my fans running all three of them  
Watching: You  
Weather: It's dark outside so I don't know even though I could check weatherbug  
Eating: Nothing  
Drinking: Just had some NyQuil  
New Favorite Quote: "Let us be grateful to people who make us happy. They are the charming gardeners who make our souls blossom." ~Marcel Proust  
Speaking: (zum bespiel: in a totally fake British accent) Cockney accent

Jinxed: 'Ello, Gov'na (sorry if that is wrong or if it offends anyone)

Jinxed: Okay now that I've gotten that out of my system. This one you learn about what happens to Mack and a little about the mysterious Director of the Shop before we switch over to meeting the Akatsuki. I've also have realized that if I were to ever fall into the Naruto world with my characters that I would be forced to run for my life. Konoha (a good portion of the stronger characters), Pein, Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu would want to kill me. Not to mention both Alex, and Sophronia.

Sophronia: I don't believe in violence.

Jinxed: -points out- But you wouldn't stop the others from slaughtering me.

Soph: Of course. I'd be the one telling them what to do and enjoying some 'carbonated beverage' and popcorn while you are being flayed alive.

Jinxed: -dejected- Well, at least I know how I will die. And so far Kisame has had one no, and Itachi has had a definite two no for some reason.

Soph: If you hadn't voted please vote. I'm getting tired of jinxed muttering in her sleep: Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu over and over again. I need sleep too.

Jinxed: Hey don't make me make it Hidan….that would be really weird. You two would really be water and fire. Although who would be the fire and who would be the water is a mystery to me. -laughs insanely-

Soph:…. please save me from this person

* * *

Shoutouts-

Fraz hopper: Okay one Kisame. Yes, the only difference is she doesn't need to use a book although she can and people don't need to disappear when she does use the book. Although her pen on the other hand….that thing needs a soul to work.

Invader Kyuubi: ½ Kisame and ½ Kakuzu. Yep, although I'm pretty sure Alex would be okay with her friend dating him she just wouldn't know how to…wrap her mind around it at first. I think she would go into shock.

XSweetXSourXSoulX: Yep, they get to the base and we have some violence, some sadness, and some crack humour in this chapter.

FaolinHayahi: I'm glad you loved them both. I love glomps and it made my day when you did that. Here's the next chapter but if I don't update this one I'm most likely working on my Deidara story.

Xxyangxx2006: -watched the game show intensely- -clicks off television- well, that was morbidly unhelpful. And now we have 1 Itachi but since all the guys said maybe we can possibly count them as a half each….

…..which puts the total at so far for those who haven't voted and still want to in the reviews.

Kisame=2½ Itachi=1 Kakuzu= 1½ Tobi=1

Don't ask how Tobi got in there but my friends said him for some odd reason. Maybe it is because he's the only one that I haven't made sexual innuendos about or said that I liked. -Sigh- For those who didn't vote please do. I think I'm going to cancel the voting after the 6 or 7th chapter.

RE&R

* * *

Chapter 4: Mack, and the Akatsuki

-The Shop-

Mack was strapped to a slab of metal. It would move to make it easier for them to talk to him or for them to torture him at a touch of a button. He had been on the slab for a couple of hours since the discovered Alex and Sophronia had left. There wasn't much he could do about being tortured but he was prepared to die knowing that they had escaped.

"Where did they go?" the Director asked.

Mack hissed from the pain in his body. "I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you Mr. Andrea."

"I don't know how you know my name nor do I care," the Director stated, knowing Mack would answer.

"Just your last," Mack said, spitting up blood. "Not many people have your creepy peepers."

The man chuckled and waved his hand for a boy around the age of Sophronia and Alex to come over, "This is Tyrone. He's a Bender but he doesn't care about asking your permission and entering lightly into your mind. He forces his way and it is quiet painful I hear."

"I told you I don't know," Mack's voice wavered and cracked.

"I know and I believe you absolutely," the Director said. "But my grandson wants to play and he only gets to go all out on disobedient people. By the time that he is done with you, you'll be nothing more than an empty and useless bookshelf. What a pity my granddaughters are failures in their usefulness."

-The Woods-

"When will we be there?" Sophronia huffed.

She loved walking through the forest when she was little but she hadn't been in this type of terrain in over fourteen years, not to mention it was almost pitch black out even with the moon out. A break would have been nice if Alex was willing to give them one. Every time she asked, Alex gave the excuse that Konoha ninjas or other threats might show up.

"Maybe we should have destroyed those trees again. They might go there and if they see that…" Sophronia stated. "Well, they'll know you are here and they could wreck havoc to this world as well."

"I know, Soph," Alex sighed heavily in slight annoyance. "But I'm not going back there until I have someone to back me up. Preferably those who are my teammates."

Sophronia would have sighed in return but she was already breathing heavily, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes," Alex said. "That cave there."

She pointed and Soph followed her finger to the cave. It allowed the teen to find her second wind and she ran with Alex to the cave entrance. Sophronia knew what to expect, Alex had told her how they needed to get in, and she waited for her to get so they could enter.

"First things, first," Alex said. "We're going to surprise Tobi-kun. He's probably bawling his eyes out still from my sudden disappearance."

"What about Zetsu?" Soph hummed after the rock closed.

"He's second and Pein is last," Alex answered and Sophronia nodded her head in agreement.

They took off and Soph made sure to keep close to Alex's heels through all of the twists and turns that the cave had. When they finally reached a black wooden door and leaned against the door and listened to see if she heard anyone.

"Wait by the door," Alex hummed to Soph and the other nodded in her consent.

Alex slammed the door open and jumped on the bed. "Tobi-kun, AJ-chan missed you. Why didn't you send AJ-chan letters?"

An masked face sat up in the bed. "Tobi's tired AJ-chan. Let Tobi go back to sleep."

Sophronia couldn't hold it in, laughter bubbled up out of her and spilled into the room with a soft tinkling sound. It felt foreign to her to laugh as something that was truly funny and from not being just cynical.

That got Tobi's attention completely and finished waking him up. "AJ-CHAN IS BACK. WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY GOODBYE TO TOBI?" He sound more dejected with the last thing he added, "Tobi wasn't a good boy. Is that why AJ-chan left him?"

"She didn't leave by choice, Tobi-kun," Sophronia hummed, leaning on the frame of the door. "May I enter or are we waiting for Alex to introduce me?"

Tobi stared at her and then back at Alex, "AJ-chan was forced to leave Tobi-kun and Zetsu."

"Yeah," Alex said looking down. "How is he?"

"Sad but he won't admit it even when Tobi asks," Tobi said. "Who is she?"

Alex smiled, "She's Sophronia but I call her Soph or Silvertongue. She might be a new Akatsuki member if Pein will have her and she's probably tired at the moment. Can she sleeping in here."

"Of course I can sleep in here, Alex," Sophronia said. "I'm quiet capable of sleeping anywhere at anytime, preferably not at night. Now, if I had permission to sleep in here is a different matter."

Alex sighed, "_May_," she shot Soph a look, "Soph sleeping in here for the night? We'll surprise Pein tomorrow."

"Yes, Soph…" he stared at the said girl, and she chuckled, "Soph is just fine, you do not need to add anything to the end of my name, Tobi-kun."

"Soph, may sleep in Tobi's room," he finished.

She entered and nodded at Alex who passed her. Sophronia knew where Alex was heading off to and hopefully Tobi did too. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Tobi's bed. Tobi likes to cuddle," She chuckled in mirth and took the clothes he offered her to change into.

-Alex-

Alex stood in front of Zetsu's door and took a deep breath in. She was nervous. How would he react to her physical state? She had forgotten to ask if Zetsu was here but she didn't want to risk heading all the way back to Tobi's room to ask. She let the air out of her lungs silently and opened the door. Either way, she'd crawl into the bed and curl up under the covers.

She walked over to the bed silently and smiled. He was there and sleeping soundly. She crawled in at the foot of the bed and moved up to his side. Alex placed a kiss on his lips and laid down, closing her eyes.

Her touch had woken him. It was something he had dreamed of almost every night the first year of her disappearance and he was almost afraid that they were coming back to haunt him. He cracked his eyes open fearfully, believing fully that he wouldn't see her. Instead his gaze fell on to Alex's form. The instant she had curled up beside him and laid her head down she had fallen asleep.

He wrapped his arms around her and continued to watch her. She snuggled in deeper to his chest and every moment that past had him fearing waking up. If he went back to sleep, Alex would be gone and nothing more than a memory.

Zetsu woke up the following morning and he looked down knowing what he would see. Alex wasn't there. She had left just as he had thought she would. He got up muttering about the dreams that were nightmares to him.

The shower shut off and his head turned to the door. He hadn't notice that the water was running until it had stopped. -déjà vu anyone- Zetsu grabbed a kunai and headed for the bathroom prepared to attack whoever came out.

The door open and a dressed Alex walked out. She stared at Zetsu with his kunai and back at his face before replying, straight face, "I knew you would be upset about me disappearing like that but I didn't realize it would be to the point that you'd be willing to attack me Zetsu-kun."

"Al**ex?**"

"Yes, that is my name," she joked walking up to him. "And I've missed you Zetsu."

Her arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her face into his chest. She looked up at him and smile, tears rolling down her face. She was home and she wouldn't leave a second time, not without a fight.

"You are **really here? You are not** **going to **disappear if I close my eyes?" he asked.

"No," she said. "And I'm going to need your help with something."

-Sophronia-

Soph stretched and let out a loud yawn before rolling out of bed. It felt like she was still sleeping in a moving car. Standing up, she stretched, clasping her hands behind her head and bending her knees slightly as she curved her back towards the wall.

"Soph stretches funny," Tobi commented.

She smiled and stretched again more normally and yawned at the same time. "But it feels good. Tobi, may I use your shower?"

He nodded and Sophronia grabbed some clothes before ducking into the bathroom to wash up. She was switching with Tobi when the knock came on the door. Tobi quickly bounced over and answered it to see both Zetsu and Alex.

"Morning Alex," Soph combing through her hair. Her dark green eyes turned to Zetsu. "And this must be the famous Zetsu that Alex has always spoke so animatedly about. I'd shake your hand and properly greet you but my hands are wet."

Alex rolled her eyes and entered the room, Zetsu following suit. "We're trying to figure out how to explain you to Pein."

"Be blunt about it," the other replied. "It's annoying when people beat around the bush to just say something that is not as bad as you think it is."

"Yeah, Pein wouldn't like the fact that I brought and outsider here," Alex answered. "Have you looked through the back pack Mack left you? He left some nifty and useful things in there."

"No," Soph replied. "I'll go check while you two discuss how you're going to drop the bomb on Pein."

"We were hoping **you might have an idea,"** Zetsu stated.

She glanced at Alex, a sad look on her face. Sophronia didn't want to use her powers to make Pein let her stay even if it could work. But there was another way to show her usefulness. Every Silvertongue had an extra ability to go with their word power and it always played well with their ability. Her father had control over paper and she had control over ink. But she would need to have ink to be able to show him. Then again how useful could ink based ability be.

Sophronia squealed in delight and pulled to cartons of cigarettes out. "I love you Mack. When I found out where you are buried, I'll speak eternal roses onto your grave even if it fifty below out."

"They won't bury him and you know it Soph," Alex murmured sadly.

"Then I could do it here," she replied. "We'll bury the license plates or one of them and we'll call that his grave, sense we can't bury his real body. And we shall kill to birds with one stone. Pein can see me use my powers."

Alex looked at Soph. "The problem with that is he'll want you to use them for the Akatsuki against your wishes."

"I know," Soph murmured. "Most people do want to use my powers selfishly. They don't think about me. I'm starting to get use to it and the abuse that follows when I refuse."

"What can Soph do?" Tobi asked coming out of the bathroom.

She smiled wanly at him. "Something that can be considered benign and malicious depending if it is used and how."

"Off that subject," Alex started. "How about Tobi takes you outside to start burying Mack and I'll go tell Pein we have a guest or something of the like. You figure out the words you want to use. Tobi help her bury the plates and be silent so she can think."

"Tobi is a good boy," Tobi said and grabbed Soph's hand to drag her outside, her bag and the plates firmly in her arms.

Alex looked at Zetsu and said, "Come on. We better go get Pein now. Tobi will have that grave dug in seconds."

-Outside-

Tobi did dig the grave in a manner of seconds. Sophronia chuckled at his enthusiasm to please Alex and her. It wasn't often that she experience others wanting to please her. She lit a cigarette and sat on the ground thinking while Tobi made a cross to put at the top of the grave.

True to his word, he stayed silent and let her think. The others had slowly came out since Pein wanted them all to see the smoking teenagers abilities. Alex walked up and sat down beside her, staying silent even though she wanted to talk to her to see if she knew what she was going to say.

Soph looked at her and smiled, telling her she was ready and that she wanted to finish her smoke before doing what she was planning. She finished and ground it out on the soul of her shoes before taking a deep breath.

"The sunny skies darkened to Alex's and Sophronia's moods and the sky rumbled letting everyone know of the injustice brought on to them." She took a deep shuddering breath. "The sky let loose the rain while Sophronia focused her eyes on the makeshift cross that Tobi had placed as a grave marker."

Alex shook her head when Pein went to speak. Sophronia didn't like to interrupted otherwise she would not finished. "Alex and Sophronia's eyes turned to the cross, fixated on to the wooden object as the thorny vines grew out of the grain and ground, winding its way around the cross. Once finished the buds of yellow roses started to appear." Soph took in another shuddering breath, a tear falling from her eye that the rain cleverly masked. "They bloomed and set, to stay alive and in their greatest glory for all of eternity."

Soph looked up at the sky and let the rain splash her face before she finished, "The slowed to a light drizzle before stopping and the clouds broke to show the still bright sun that they had hidden only moments before."

She sat silently on the ground staring at her lap, refusing to move or to look up at anyone. Alex reached out and placed a hand on Soph's shoulder and smiled lightly at her when she looked at Alex. Alex's powers may be the most destructive but Sophronia's ability could be the most dangerous if she wished it.

Alex glanced back at Pein. Soph was accepted but she'd still have to pass the test, probably. Pein would want to see what was the full extent of her abilities. She'd have to talk to him about Soph's desires and hopefully he'd see it Sophronia's away. If Alex needed to, she'd get Konan to help.

* * *

Words of the Update-

Acrimonious means: **resentful and angry: **full of or displaying anger and resentment _**Synonyms: **_spiteful, rancorous, discordant, hostile, unfriendly, harsh

Begets means: **1. cause: **to be the cause of something **2. father: **to be the father of a child (_archaic_) _**Synonym: **_cause, bring about, precipitate, create, bring, produce, result in, lead to

Lascivious means: **1. lewd: **showing a desire for, or unseemly interest in, sex **2. erotic: **provoking lust _**Synonyms: **_bodily, corporeal, physical, corporal, human, material, somatic, carnal, bodily, erotic, animal, voluptuous, sensual, sensuous, wanton, worldly, secular, material, human, mundane, earthly, unwholesome, unhealthy, immodest, indecent, salacious, voyeuristic, lustful, libidinous (formal)

Jinxed: O.o I sure do pick some weird words to do, don't I? And that was rhetorical for those who desired to answer.

* * *

A/N: Holy shit, I did not see that coming. Holy shit. You guys can't know what I'm holy shitting about. But if you paid attention to some little details from the first one you realize the big holy shit that I just realized. I didn't realize that was going to happen. And now all of my readers are afraid because their authoress doesn't know what is going to happen next. I sort of do but I don't know about the twists that end up flowing from my hands on to the page. We later find out another twist. That I just came up with but maybe I won't add but it could be interesting. Although I'll be nice and give you a hint. Alex's family is more twisted than we could possibly ever imagine.

Jinxed: For those who didn't vote please do and for those who did you can change it sense I was convinced to add Tobi. -looks at the score board to remind everyone what the totals are so far- -reads-

Kakuzu: greedy bastard Itachi: murderer Kisame: fish breath Tobi: 1,000,000,000,000

Jinxed: Tobi, that isn't funny. -angry that Tobi did this but can't help but find it funny- -holding back laughter-

Tobi: -running away with the permanent marker- Tobi thinks Soph is cute. Tobi is sad that everyone else get attention.

Jinxed: Did you have to use permanent marker on my board? I put important things on there like: 'Eating,' 'In class,' and 'Sleeping.' And yes Tobi that is important when you are in college. It is so your friends know you aren't there or if someone is trying to find you they know where you are and when you'll be back if you are kind to put when.

Tobi: …..Tobi's sorry.

Jinxed: It's okay.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Mood: How am I suppose to feel? I'm living off of cough drops, medication, and NyQuil. I hate the flu.  
Listening to: Roses by Meg and Dia, and Black Wedding  
Watching: You and Naruto  
Weather: Warmer Today  
Eating: Chicken strips and waffle fries  
Drinking: Dr. Pepper  
Feeding: My stalker-ish tendencies  
New Favorite Quote: "Knowledge is power. Power corrupts. Study hard, be evil. ~Mark Twain  
Speaking: Speaking -in the most hoarse voice ever(practically gone)- Chinese. Stupid presentation go do yourself. I'm not interested in technology.  
Reading: My Chinese assignment  
Current Activity: -nothing brain is blank-

Jinxed: Nǐ hǎo. Wǒ shì āmàndá. -coughing- blech, speaking differently languages when it feels like you have swallowed a box full of nails is not fun. Okay, I think I have to give everyone a warning now.

_**

* * *

Warning:**_

From here on out. I hope to have it more closely related to the manga/anime. I do not know how far you are in the show but I thought I should give you a warning. I have already taken liberal control over the story and extended the time period for when Gaara dies in this story. His bijuu is going to extracted in this. So you all know about what period of time I'm at.

* * *

Shoutouts-

"to Xxyangxx2006: Okay, Itachi is halved and Tobi is one. That was something I attended to do but didn't think I should. So I guess you could say he was talking about 3 people. One was mention in the previous story when Alex is telling Kakuzu about her past.

Jinxed: We know Tobi. Although I really don't think Soph wants to be used.

Tobi: Tobi won't use Soph. Tobi is a good boy.

Jinxed: I know _you_ are but your other persona not so much. Good luck at keep that secret when you have to fight the power of the internet."

Narutofan6: Thanks. I think they are more enjoyable because half the time I don't even know they are coming. I hope this chapter comes across as it is suppose to humour not something I pulled out of my posterior region of my body because I didn't.

XSweetXSourXSoulX: I would have to agree with that. Poor Soph, she might end up with a guy that would use her…or maybe he will fall for her hard. Then she'll have him wrapped around her finger. Muahahahahahhaah…never mind.

"to Invader Kyuubi: Okay they each get a 1/3 of a point. -pats Itachi's back- It's okay Itachi, you get half a point…..thank xxyangxx2006 for that one. Yeah, you and Josh agree with that one. Sorry Itachi, you've got to many fan girls as it is.

Itachi: …..

Jinxed: Not one of them…I've not once in my entire life have ever had sexual fantasies about Itachi. The only time I did was to help a friend write a sex scene with the OC she had paired up with Itachi. Scouts honor.

Itachi: You're a girl.

Jinxed: Why can't girls be Scouts too? There was no rules about it last time I heard.

Itachi: ….."

New scoreboard (Jinxed: Tobi stay away from the board and you are grounded from permanent marker….unless you are planning on drawing on Hidan's face for which I shall join you): Kisame: 1 2/3 , Itachi: ½, Kakuzu: 2/3 Tobi: 2 1/3

Okay I just voted and Tobi is in the lead. Poor Itachi, he's in dead last. I guess I should knock him completely off the radar. I had to recount the votes since some of you did change them.

Tobi: Isn't Jinx-chan going to vote.

Jinxed: -_-" I did this because I'm unsure. Although I could do the court cards in my deck for you guys. Do you want to be the page, knight, queen, or king?

Tobi: ….Tobi wants to be the king.

Jinxed: That's -in the words of xxyangxx2006- 'Mad' and ends with and 'ara' speaking there wasn't it.

Tobi: …..

Jinxed: Why do I even need to vote? You're winning.

Tobi: To give the others a chance.

A/N: Here's a throwback from the previous story. For those who actually read 'Falling for the plant man' you'll remember the kitchen scene but this one is slightly different. If you are afraid of mold leave now. Oh, and sorry for the long A/N thingies.

RE&R

Chapter 5: The Kitchen

Sophronia finally stood up. "I think we should head back in."

Pein stared at the girl. He had not heard what she had said for she had spoken once more in her soft, whispery hum. In fact, none of the Akatsuki heard her words even if they were paying attention to her speaking. They kept glancing at the flowers back to Sophronia and wondered what kind of Jutsu she had used.

Pein cleared his throat and the two females turned their heads to look at him. "I would like to talk with you two in my office."

Soph swallowed at looked at Alex to see if she should be worried but her friend gave her no clue. Sighing in unison, the two followed Pein, Konan following behind them. She made sure to stay as close to Alex as physically possible and she didn't care that she was making it obvious that she was nervous.

Alex reached and squeezed her friends hand. "It will be okay, Soph."

"I hope you are right," she murmured back.

The firestarter chuckled and left her hand in Sophronia's. It was relaxing Soph's nerves and allowing her to focus. Maybe in the long run she'd be willing to use her powers to help the Akatsuki but she hoped she could choose the situations that she'd be able to. Using one's powers in a high emotional state always equalled bad events for the future. It caused problems when you couldn't think objectively about the situation and you'd end up saying something stupid and hurting people along with yourself.

Sophronia knew that for the first few months of her being here she would need to have some leading her around, otherwise they'd find her corpse after she had starved to death. She was already lost by the time they reached Pein's office and she was despondent at the fact. If Alex had the uncanny ability to find her way about no matter where she was, Soph had the natural ability to get lost in her summer home.

He opened the door and waited for the three females to enter. Alex smirked. "Who ever said chivalry was dead? I never took you were the gentleman type, Pein."

He glared at her before stating, "Pein-sama."

"No, my name is A-lex," she mocked. "You are P-ein." She turned to Konan and addressed her, "Did he get stupid after having a kid?"

The man growled and he clenched his fist. Konan instantly dissipated the aggressive act by placing her hand on his arm and saying, "We're glad to have you back, Alex. Aren't we, Pein-sama?"

Sighing angrily, he replied, "Yes, we are."

Alex was about to make another comment when both Konan and Sophronia gave her a look to shut up. She raised her hands defensively and took the offered seat while Sophronia took the other. "Okay, okay. I get it act more civilized and tone down on the sarcastic remarks, no matter how fun they are."

Pein shut her a look out of the corner of his eyes before shaking his head and taking his seat. "Sophronia, you shall refer to me as either Pein-sama or Leader-sama."

Three hours later, the two females exited the office to growling stomachs. "Come on. I'll show you to the kitchen and we can cook up a meal."

Sophronia chuckled and gripped her stomach as another painful growl emanated the area. "As long as it is not the Chop Shop's poison, I'll eat."

Alex laughed and agreed with her friend. That food was something awful, ranking above high school food and that was saying something. "It can be a little daunting here at first, Soph, but don't worry, you'll find you're way around soon enough."

"Can I get a guide? This is like an infinite city or something like that," Sophronia replied, jokingly.

Her mind trailed off as Alex led her through the maze of lair while her mind formulated the idea of a infinite city and a story that would go with it. She built the city in her mind and made the story of it's creation. Then she added the type of society, culture, language, and myths and legends that would permeate the place. The last thing she added was the characters: who they were, what was rank in life and the things they did, and who were the important and unimportant people.

She was planning how many books in the series there would be when they made it to the kitchen. Alex opened the door and Soph peered in before they reeled back. The place was atrocious. It looked like it hadn't been clean since place had been made. Sophronia looked at Alex and shuddered. The Akatsuki would have hell to pay for letting this place get this revolting.

"I guess we clean before we eat," Soph hummed with a hint of mild humour.

"TOBI!" Alex called.

With in moments he was there and Soph eyes widen. He was fast when he wanted to be. "Where did you come from?"

"Tobi was in the living room, Soph," he replied happily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Alex cut in before they could continue. "We got work to do. We need masks and buckets to clean up this nightmare. And I'm wondering why no one kept up the cleaning after I left. Pein and Konan raising a kid with this place being a major health hazard."

"Tobi is sorry," Tobi answered. "When Alex-chan, the Akatsuki became busy with their plans and Tobi was too sad about her disappearance."

Alex looked guilty and she patted Tobi's head. "It's okay Tobi, but me and Soph…

"Soph and I," Sophronia interjected.

Alex rolled her eyes before continuing, "_Soph _and _I_ need masks to do this. Go steal two from Kakuzu for us."

Tobi disappeared while the two females entered the kitchen and assessed the total amount of damage control they needed to do. "Last time I cleaned this place, even the fridge was a horrendous."

"I'll get the fridge and you get the pantry and we all get the rest," Soph suggested.

"Sounds good to me," she answered and turned to Tobi, who just entered. "First we'll get the counters, sinks and cupboards, then dishes. After that we split on work although when the others finish will aid you with the floor Tobi. Sophronia has the refrigerator and I have the pantry."

"Tobi's okay with that," he said, handing the mask over to Sophronia.

The girls looked at the other after tying their masks in place. "The war is on."

They started where they said they would. They scrapped and peeled at the caked on filth, Sophronia's arms were already shaking from the exertion. "If this ever get this bad again, I vote we kill all the men."

"There isn't a democracy here, Soph," Alex replied from her area. "It is a Peinocracy."

Sophronia chuckled, "I suppose you are right."

After that, they lapped into silence as the three scrubbed. It took them two hours just to get the counters, tables, and cupboards done and it took just as long to get the dishes done. By that time Sophronia was practically doubled up over from the hunger pains. So were the other two. Washing their hands, they retired to Tobi's room to eat some of the snacks he had in there.

"Is this how all the Akatsuki have been eating?" Alex was appalled. "No wonder why everyone looks half starved and as if they are about fall over from nutrition deficiency."

"Oh-oh," Soph joked. "Motherly instincts kicking in to overdrive. She'll have us all plump in no time."

Alex glared at Sophronia and smacked her arm playfully before breaking out into a grin and laughing. "I am not motherly. Besides, now that we are finished. We have to continue on with our single battles before we win this war against mold."

Sophronia chuckled, "Yes, the war and Tobi is strangely quiet."

"Tobi isn't quiet. Tobi is listening to his friends talk," he replied, getting both the girls to laugh hard.

In the kitchen, they girls secured their masks and turned to the doors. They opened their doors only a fraction of a second apart and their screams came only milliseconds in distance. Tobi's head shot up as both girls slammed the doors shut and held them closed tightly, terror in their eyes.

"Mold monsters," Sophronia hissed before the door banged into her back sending her feet slipping on the soaped up floor. She moaned, "Alex, I don't think I can keep it in any longer."

Alex's door cracked and she quickly replied, "No shit. I think it is time to run."

"But if we leave the doors will open," Soph stated.

"Tobi thinks we should run," Tobi said.

"That makes it official," Alex replied. "We are running. If you wish to stay when they get loose be my guest, Soph."

"Can't you burn them or something?" Soph inquired. "I don't think mold can withstand flames."

"Oh sure, just use me when you need to and then ignore me until the next time," Alex joked. "But now is not the time. On the count of three. One…

"Woah, waitwaitwait," Soph interrupted. "Is it on three or 'three,' then go?"

"On three," Alex clarified. "TOBI HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US?"

Alex ran off after Tobi and Soph screamed before following suit. Hearing a crunch and a door slamming open. Soph turned back for a second and gulped. "Wait for me."

It didn't take long for her to catch up to the other three. Pein had told them to stop running. "Don't stop," Soph said running up to them. "They're coming and they want to eat me."

Alex turned and looked down the hall. "You just had to lead them this way."

"You left me!" Soph exclaimed. "Both of you left me!"

The things behind the gave out a growl and Soph took off running. "I don't want to be eaten."

"Tobi doesn't either," Tobi shouted running past Soph.

Pein was with them, none of them paying attention to where they were going. They eventually ran into a dead and quickly opened the nearest door. Soph slammed it shut when she entered the room, gasping for air. She was thankful that Shop was kind enough to give them physical training, that they forced it on all of them.

"That was close," Alex panted from a double up position. "I've never run so hard in the entirety of my life."

"You've had need to run faster," Soph hummed taking in deep breaths while making sure her lungs were completely open to fill with as much oxygen as possible. "Where are we?"

"My fucking training grounds," a man swore. "And you interrupted my fucking ritual."

The four turned to Hidan and glared. That is they glared until the door was hit hard. Soph gasped and ran, hiding behind the half naked Hidan. "I don't want to be eaten. Alex fry them."

"Have you ever smelt burning mold?" Alex questioned, joining Soph in her hiding place.

"What the fuck?" Hidan shouted. "Stop fucking trying to fucking hide behind me bitches."

Soph turned to Alex and murmured, "He's always like this?"

"Pretty much," Alex replied. "You should have seen him when I used his sacrificial tools to pierce my ears."

Their heads swivelled back to the door as it bowed under the pressure of the things chasing them. Sophronia's nails dug into Hidan's arm as she looked around him fearfully. She swallowed hard when a long sliver ran down the door, her nails digging in deeper.

"Alex…."

"Not happening," Alex interrupted.

"Well, I'm not using mine," Soph shot back.

"You're both are going to yourselves killed out of stubbornness," Pein growled. "Alex I order you to fry them."

Alex glared at Pein, "Yes, because the past has shown me as the corruptive girl who will do whatever you order me to do Pein. Jeez, you never learn."

"Tobi would like it if Alex got rid of those things for Tobi," Tobi interjected.

"Seriously," Alex huffed. "You guys are idiots. Do you want to be breathing in mold fumes? Last time I checked mold isn't good for you."

"Penicillin," Soph commented and Alex glared at her causing the her to smile.

The door cracked more and the could see the darkness beyond and glowing eyes from it's head. Sophronia remembered what it looked like. It was the curse of eidetic memory. Anything she saw, especially what she read, she remembered. Eidetic memory for things she reads but not of directions, maybe she could convince Alex to draw her a map of the lair for her to memorize.

A green, orange, blue, and yellow tendril reached in through the crack and opened the door. It's massive body slithered into the room and the five took a step back, Hidan not really getting a choice since the two females pulled him back with them. The Jashinist growled in annoyance but couldn't help but agree with them when it came to backing up.

"I don't want to be eaten," Sophronia said. "I enjoy life."

"This is food getting it's revenge," Alex muttered.

The two mold monsters slid forward quickly, bypassing all the males to grab onto…Alex. Sophronia backed up more and stared. Why were they only going for her? Alex concentrated on her fire and sent it at the two monsters but nothing happened. Her flames hit the ground harmlessly.

In walked Itachi, a slight smirk on his face, Kisame following after. They both form the same seal and the monsters disappeared. Pein stared at the two newcomers and then back at the shaking Alex.

"That was for the hair," Itachi said nonchalantly.

"You…you…." Alex sputtered getting up from her prone position on the ground. "That was cruel even for you Itachi."

He shrugged and left the room. Sophronia stole a glance at Pein and saw his livid look. Those two were going to hear it later but for now, Soph didn't care. They were safe from the mold monsters. The monsters weren't real. The two females and Tobi sighed with relief.

"We have to get the back," Sophronia murmured, knowing Alex would be the only one to hear her.

"Yeah, your right," Alex hummed back. "But first, we have to finish cleaning the kitchen."

"There won't be any more mold monstrosities, right?"

"If there is, Kisame and Itachi will have hell to pay," Alex swore, "supernova style."

* * *

Jinxed: Time for my vote. -pulls out both decks- Creepy or normal?

Tobi: Those vampires are creepy looking, Tobi picks normal.

Jinxed: …. This coming from the guy who….-hand over mouth-

Tobi: Tobi would prefer if you didn't blab Tobi's secret just yet.

Jinxed: -licks Tobi's hand- looking through the deck….hey you all can be kings. There are four suits. -chuckles nervously- How in the world could I forget that? Okay, King of Pentacles=Kakuzu, King of Cups=Kisame, King of Swords=Itachi King of Wands=Tobi. If anyone wonders why I picked them to represent those cards….I think you can figure it out on your own. Although Tobi and Itachi could switch places when it comes to intelligence and there abilities.

Tobi: Tobi thinks you should get on with it.

Jinxed: -shuffling- King of Pentacles, Kakuzu got another point. So for those who didn't read up top.

Kakuzu: 1 2/3, Kisame: 1 2/3, Tobi: 2, and Itachi: ½

Kisame: Who were you going to pick before you decided to have people vote for us?

Tobi: She was going to pick Tobi.

Jinxed: I was not. I was leaning heavily towards Kakuzu with some minor thoughts about Kisame, Itachi, and a very very very very very very small inkling of Tobi in my mind.

Kakuzu: -with permanent marker, goes and changes the score board-

Jinxed: -looking at score board, now reads- Kakuzu: 2 2/3 … -and the others- Did you have to do that in permanent marker? Seriously, I don't have the money to go and buy new ones every time you guys destroy one. Yeah, I have four of my own and all. Still, un-erasable marker.

Kakuzu: -shrugs, heads out saying- You thought of me before the others and I know of those 'bed' ideas that you cooked up. I'm not big on sharing.

Jinxed: …. I'm not even going to ask how you got in my mind to know those since I never wrote them down.

Kakuzu: -at the door- You talk in you sleep.

Jinxed: -blushes every shade of red- -flabbergasted- I….I…I do not.


	6. Chapter 6

_Mood_: Content, I guess…I'm not really feeling anything right now. Not even apathy…hmmm….I guess I'm quizzical.  
_Listening to_: The radio in the bathroom. Seriously it is loud, I'm in my room and I can hear given my sister left the door open. College students must be deaf or something.  
_Watching_: House  
_Eating_: Plain rice because I'm to lazy to add the rest of the chow mein.  
Drinking: My saliva  
Feeding: My curiosity  
_Reading_: Severe Weather on WeatherBug. -Winter Storm Warning and Winter Weather Advisory- **Well, no shit Sherlock. We are in Minnesota where it is winter outside. We're going to have Winter weather. **Yes, I do talk condescendingly to my computer programs. I swear, I'm not crazy. I'm not.

Shoutouts-

XSweetXSourXSoulX: Yes, yes, they are. I hope I caught some comic relief in this chapter. Hopefully chapter 7 will be just as comical when it comes or somewhat comical, after all it is called Pay-back.

Xxyangxx2006: I know what you mean by mold can be scary. The one that was multicoloured was a sort of joke between my sister and I. We finally got butter to put on our banana bread and we were going to have some of it with two of our (now) no longer friends and when I grabbed them, they were yellow, blue, lime green, purple, and orange. I was thankful they were wrapped in that clear plastic that sticks to itself and annoys you because you can't get it on done. I would change your vote okay I'll re-tally them what is 2/3 plus ½ wait I got a calculator again…never mind. Can't wait for the next funny review. To which I'll put on the bottom.

Invader Kyuubi: Ugh, I can't believe I almost forgot to add you to my shoutouts. Can I watch you kill him. (Itachi: WTF) I have a friend that knows how to make napalm (Deidara: Napalm -drool- Can I marry her, hmm? _Me: She's got a boyfriend, Deidara-kun so I'm sorry._ Deidara: …) London kill him. That way I can read your story and review it. (Itachi: … _Me: He's gone _Itachi dummy note: -gone on a mission be back never- _Me: Carnations) _Thanks for the review.

* * *

Out of boredom, I went and read the amount of review I received by chapter five to compare them with this story. I had 7 for 'Falling for the Plant man' 11 for 'It's not just blind love, I actually care about you' and 15 for 'Magick Loves Explosions' compared to this story of 19. I seem to be getting more and more reviews by a certain chapter than all my other stories. Maybe I should count to see how long it took me to get to a certain number and compare it then to who long it took me to get the others. Hmmmm…..nah, to much effort.

I just realize that if Tobi and Soph get together than the song Addiction by Kelly Clarkson would be a perfect fit for them. I also have to note that I want to write a story about an Infinite City just like Soph. Hmmm…maybe I will come up with more ideas for stories thanks to my little writer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Before He Cheats they belong to their respectable owners.

* * *

Chapter 6: Plotting, Behind One's Mask

The three finished the kitchen and they all sat around the table, the girls' borrowed mask on the table. Tobi had sucked down his food before the other girls could get a chance to look at his face. Sophronia brought the green tea to her mouth and sipped the hot liquid. It was all she had left of her meal and when she was finished, she'd go for more.

"So," Soph murmured, "what are we going to do about Itachi and Kisame?"

"I don't know," Alex hummed.

She couldn't help it now. Alex hummed her words like Sophronia when she didn't want others to hear her. Thankfully, Tobi had picked up on it and could understand them. Although it could be questionable at times if it was a good thing. It meant that Alex and Sophronia couldn't have a conversation that others wouldn't know about it, especially if Tobi was in ear shot.

"Tobi thinks that if Alex-chan were to sing maybe she'd get an idea," Tobi suggested.

"The only song I know that deals with revenge is Before He Cheats and I highly doubt that works for this kind of situation…" Alex trailed off while an evil grin split her face. "Is there things that Itachi has that he would never want destroyed, Tobi?"

"Will Alex-chan sing it?" Tobi asked, hopefully.

Sighing in defeat, Alex caved, "Fine but only this one song. No more after this, okay, Tobi?"

"Tobi understands," he replied.

"Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buy  
Her some fruity little drink

'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shot a combo  
And he don't know

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me  
No, not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh."

"Tobi thinks the females are scary when they are angry," Tobi timidly said.

Sophronia chuckled before whispering, "You have no idea." She turned to Alex and continued, "So are we going to destroy his things?"

Alex looked at Sophronia with an evil grin on her face. "He and Kisame will never dream of messing with us again. We are going to terrify them to wits end."

"How are we going to scare them?" Soph asked.

Leaning across the table to Tobi and Soph, Alex whispered, "Listen closely but keep in mind, we have to hit them when they will least expect it."

The two nodded and listened to what Alex said, nodding the entire time. With each passing moment, Soph's grin widen. This was going to be the most fun she had had since her father was alive.

Sophronia stretched and let an uncharacteristically loud yawn. She whipped the tears that had collected at the corner of her eyes and went back to writing. It was her norm to do write every night before going to bed. Well, it was until the Shop threw a wrench into her schedule and life. Now that she was free, Soph was trying to put everything back into order.

Finishing, stretching and yawning, Soph put the pen down, ready for bed. Tobi was already lying down, completely stretched at. She giggled when she realized that the low buzzing noise that she had been hearing the whole time, was Tobi snoring. Padding quietly, she crawled in next to him and he curled up around her, his left arm going over like a blanket after he pulled the actual ones up.

She could feel her eyes fluttering close but she needed to know something. Reaching up, Soph's hands brushed the bottom of Tobi's mask. Holding her breath she started pulling it away from his face.

It was about a centimeter away from his face when Tobi's hand shot up and grabbed Sophronia's wrists. "Stop it."

"I've stop, Tobi," Soph whispered. "I just was curious to what you looked like."

"I wear the mask for a reason," he growled.

Sophronia hissed in pain. "Okay, I got it. What's wrong with you Tobi? Why do you sound different?"

His grip tightened around her wrists. "Do you understand, Sophronia?"

"Tobi, let go of me," Soph said firmly trying to jerk her hands free. "You're hurting me Tobi. Let go. I said, let go."

She finally jerked her hands free and she held them close to her chest. She did do anything wrong that she could think of. Turning her back, she ignored Tobi and waited for him to drift back to sleep.

-Alex-

Alex walked back to her bedroom. This was certainly a very exciting day and she didn't get in trouble with Pein. That had to be a record for her. She and Sophronia needed to go talk to Kakuzu tomorrow and hopefully he'd do what they needed. She was shocked that Sophronia was willing to do it. Shrugging, to shut up her mental conversation, she opened the door and walked in.

Zetsu was still up and he was staring at her. It seemed as if he couldn't accept the fact that she was really hear. He believed at any moment she'd disappear and Alex believed that to be the reason why he didn't want to be around her. He didn't want to be disappointed when she turned out to be nothing but a figment of his imagination.

"Zetsu," she whispered and head over to stand in front of him. "I'm real."

She grabbed his hand with both of hers and brought up to her cheek, leaning her head into his touch. Letting his hand drop, she leaned with her one foot on the bed and kissed him. He fell back and she went with him. She pulled back to catch her breath before going in for another long kiss.

-Day 3(yes, I decided to go back to this, although if you think about it, it should be called day 2 since day 1 was actually night 1)-

Alex woke up and snuggled in closer to Zetsu. It had been along time since she had been able to do this. She loved feel his warmth right by her just as much as he did. Sighing contently, she closed her eyes, prepared to drift back to sleep.

She felt his chest shake from laughter and she growled, "You better have a good reason for keeping me up."

Her glare was too much for him, he laughed hard. "You really** are hear.**" His fingers traced down her cheek and pulled her chin up for him to kiss.

"I've been saying that for awhile now, Zetsu," Alex sighed. "You just need to learn how to accept that fact."

She wiggled away from him and got up. "I missed you. **Don't go."**

"I'm just taking a shower, Zetsu," she chuckled. "You're more than welcomed to join me."

He got out of bed and followed her into the bathroom.

-Sophronia-

Sophronia woke up and stretched. The ground certainly was as comfortable as the bed but after what happened last night. She didn't care to share it with Tobi. She frowned wondering what came over him. It couldn't be that he was horribly disfigured underneath the thing.

Sighing, she got up and grabbed her journal. She wasn't in the mood for doing much of anything but write. Alex would probably open up the entrance to allow her to work outside before Pein decided on who would teach her about Chakra, although Alex did teach her some things such as how to form it and bringing it to her palms and feet. She just couldn't call on it when she felt stressed, at least not yet anyways.

She headed out the door, making sure not to disturb Tobi and opened the door. It was when she was outside the room that she remembered that she still didn't know her way around the place and that she had never been to Alex's room in the first place.

Not wanting to wake up Tobi, she looked left, then right and closed her eyes. "Eeny meeny miney mo, catch a fishy by the toe. If he hollers make him pay fifty dollars everyday. My daddy told me to pick the very best one and you are O-U-T."

Opening her eyes she stared down the hall that her finger was pointing. "Right, left it is."

And she turned heading left and hoping she wouldn't end up dying because she ended up lost. Hopefully, if she did become lost, she would run into someone and ask them to lead her to her destination. Walking with her arms crossed, she rubbed her bruised and sore wrists. Tobi must've bruised her bones and she hissed in pain at the light touch.

She ran down the cold halls barefoot, hoping to find even the kitchen. Instead she ran into the den. The TV was playing and she watched the sharks swimming on the screen. _Sharks? Who would be watching a shark documentary?_

Her eyes turned to the couch and she saw Kisame sitting there, completely entranced with the television set. A wicked grin plastered itself on her face and she snuck up behind him, quietly, ghost-like.

She leaned by his head while saying, "Did you know that sharks can't get cancer?"

He jumped and then stared at her while she giggled, walking around the couch to join him. "Oh, and what other interesting fact do you know about sharks?"

"They can have pups through this rare phenomenon called parthenogenesis when there are no mates around for them to breed with. Their genetics say that they have only there mothers DNA," she replied.

He chuckled and watched her from the corner of his eyes, "I never pegged you for a shark lover."

"No, just a lover of reading," she answered. "And whatever I read I remember. Eidetic memory to sight but nothing else. Although, I generally have a good memory for everything else. Just don't expect me to find my way about. I'm going to starve to death trying to find my way around this place."

Laughing, Kisame replied, "Need a guide? Or a map?"

"Both would be nice," she laughed. "Is there nothing on or do you like watching shark shows?"

"Both," he sighed, turning his attention completely to the TV.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Sophronia crawled over and poked his face. He looked at her funny and she stated, "You're skin doesn't feel like sand paper or sharkskin."

"Of course not," Kisame replied, faking annoyance, while he moved head away from her hand.

Soph sat back on her legs and stared at him with her head cocked, muttering. Kisame only caught. "Nothing like what Alex said."

"Oh, and what did Alex say about me?" he inquired.

"Child-molesting shark man that likes to kiss girls who have no interest in him whatsoever," she replied bluntly. "That was verbatim."

"Verbatim, really?" Sophronia nodded. "Ouch."

She giggled and turned her gaze to the TV. They watched the video of the Great White breeching and landing. One of the men in the video commented on the dangers of the jumps. If the shark were to land in the boat, they would sink.

"Yeah, and I'd be dead before I even got wet," she commented. "Little ol' me couldn't withstand the weight." She chuckled, "I'd be crushed in no time."

Kisame looked at her and replied, "You are kind of tiny."

"I'm not tiny," she shot back. "I'm an easy to carry sized package. Also fun-sized."

The man guffawed. It wasn't everyday some said they were small to make it easier for others to carry them around. He could get along with her. They drifted into silence and watched the next show to come on. Another shark documentary.

They were completely engrossed by the time someone turned on the light and the two jerked. Sophronia cried out from the sudden onslaught of bright light.

"There you are, Kisame," Itachi said and Soph shot him a glare. "Pein wishes to see us both."

"Before you go," Soph started, "can you show me to where Alex sleeps, Kisame?"

* * *

Words of the story even though only one of them is actually in the story

Parthenogenesis means (and this is really cool) **reproduction without fertilization: **a form of reproduction, especially in plants, insects, and arthropods, in which a female gamete develops into a new individual without fertilization by a male gamete  
_Parthenos which is the Greek for virgin…cool huh? Except for if you think about it. If this happened the gamete would only have the mothers DNA meaning XX there would be no way for a Y to get. Which means scientifically the Virgin Mary was a whore but if we go religiously….yadayadayada. I hope I didn't put any of my reviewers of with that. I just thought that it would be cool. Or maybe Jesus was a female and like a lot of the religious leaders out their was portrayed as a dude._

Kakuzu: It costs money to type that much.

Jinxed: No it doesn't.

Kakuzu: GET ON WITH THE OTHER WORDS, JINX.

Jinxed: Fine.

Eucharistic means **1. **_Same as _Communion (sense 1) (sense 2) (sense 3) **2. symbolic bread and wine: **the symbolic or consecrated bread and wine eaten and drunk during the ceremony of Communion. _See also _Communion (sense 3)

Trifling means **1. insignificant: **insignificant, trivial, or of little value _trifling matters_ **2. frivolous: **concerned with matters of little importance (_literary_) _**Synonyms are **_trivial, petty, small, tiny, silly, slight, unimportant, negligible, inconsequential, minor, marginal, frivolous, insignificant

Risqué means **sexually suggestive: **alluding to sexual conduct in a way that verges on indecency or bad taste _**Synonyms are**_ racy, rude, lewd (disapproving), salacious, blue (informal), naughty, suggestive, smutty (informal), bawdy, ribald, evocative, redolent, reminiscent, indicative, expressive, recalling, allusive, remindful, improper, indelicate, off-color (US, informal disapproving), indecent, lewd (disapproving), risqué

* * *

A/N: Is it just me or has anyone else noticed that Soph's name is a dyslexic form of the Shop? That was totally unintentional. -laughs nervously- Why do I seem to keep doing things like that.

Scoreboard

Kakuzu: 3 Tobi: 3 Kisame: 3 Itachi: 1/2

Kakuzu: That should be 4

Jinxed: Shut up, Kakuzu. It's bad enough that I was forced to go back and recount them anyways because I got double votes.

Tobi: Tobi agrees with Jinx-chan

Jinxed: Tobi stop being a suck-up before you end up choking Madara with the Kissass. Go cheer up, Itachi. He is feeling woefully inadequate.

Itachi: I am not

Jinxed: Someone has his knickers in a bunch. It's not my fault that the readers hate you.

Itachi: ….

Jinxed: And don't even think about using that eye of yours on us or I will take away your reading material.

Okay this is your last chance to vote. So if you haven't please do so. Thank you and good night. But for those of you who didn't vote as you can see we have a three way tie which works for me because I can work in some drama with that and have the three guys pretty much trying to rip the others throat out while vying for Sophronia's attention.

Kisame: And I'm already on her good side. -lifting his eyebrows suggestively-

Jinxed/Reviewers: OH GOD!

* * *

Now out of boredom some types of Phobias

Alektorophobia….fear of chickens (Chickens seriously)  
Allodoxaphobia….fear of opinions (Everyone has an opinion)  
Aphenphosmphobia….fear of being touched (But if feels so good)  
Caligynephobia….fear of beautiful women (Hmmm…..I wonder if Itachi's getting this)  
Chrometophobia…fear of money (this would be sad if Kakuzu had this and hilarious)  
Coulrophobia…fear of clowns (Can you blame us….I watched IT and a very young and tender age)  
Ergophobia…fear of work (Finally an excuse not to do work)  
Lachanophobia…..fear of vegetables (Drowned them in cheese! Dead vegetables are as scary as live ones!)  
Peladophobia…fear of bald people (maybe if you add tall to it as well)  
Theophobia…fear of gods or religion (Would this constitute an atheist)  
Vestiphobia….fear of clothing (finally running nude never felt so good_ I have never done this except for when I was really little which doesn't count)_


	7. Chapter 7

Shoutouts-

Xxyangxx2006: Actually it is more like love rhombus or a trapezoid. I'd say square but they are just to plain. Rhombuses are cooler looking too. Anyways, geek aside. (_Me: Itachi pick me up some dangos too please)_ Poor Itachi is so unloved. He could at least do with one more vote. I think I should give him a pity vote. Hmmm…no, I don't want to toot his horn. Eventually I'll write him a love fanfic when I get around to it. I'm going to have one for each person in the Akatsuki. Well at least one that deals with each Akatsuki member. I'm writing one where Hidan has a daughter. The fear of long words didn't show up but I know it….well not how to spell it. I'll put that in my 13 list at the end.

Invader Kyuubi: That is awesome. Thank you. Don't worry my spelling sucks at times too. I just catch it sometimes and then go delete an entire sentence just to get rid of one spelling error. I've got to find time to read it though.

XSweetXSourXSoulX: This chapter, after a very, very hot scene. At least I hope it is a very hot scene. Virgin eyes must turn away.

* * *

A/N: I know the first Alex scene seems kind of random and bam omg she wouldn't do that sort of thing but my mind and hands wanted to write it now. Gomenasai if you guys think that it was rushed but hey it took me 46 chapters just to actually have this. It was a long time in the coming.

* * *

**WARNING!**

**Graphic scene in this chapter. If you don't like sex then you don't read the first Alex. It will say Alex and you can just scroll down to Sophronia's name(the second page break) and continue reading.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you no sue.

* * *

Chapter 7: Payback

-Day 8-

Sophronia stretched. She was still sleeping on the ground. After the third time, Tobi had realized this and had tried to convince her to crawl back into the bed but when she had refused, he placed a pillow and blanket on the ground. He tried to sleep there and let her have the bed but she still adamantly refused and would sleep on the other side of the bed.

Getting up, she grabbed her journal and walked off to the kitchen. It was one of the two places she could find from her room, the other being the living room. Tobi was still passed out, sprawled across his bed and if it weren't for the fact that he had hurt her, she would have laughed.

In the kitchen, Sophronia went about doing her chores. Her writing could wait for awhile. Today was her day to cook and she complied when Alex said she would teach her the basics. Following the directions that Alex wrote down for blueberry pancakes, Sophronia got to work. It was her first time cooking without having Alex or Tobi there to watch over her and she hoped that it wouldn't turn out to be something poisonous.

-Alex-

Alex awoke and started to crawl out of the bed when Zetsu's arm tightened around. "Zetsu, I got to go help Soph with breakfast."

"She'll be just fine **on her own," **he replied. "Please **stay."**

"Zetsu," she laughed, trying to pull away but he pulled her into a kiss.

Their kiss deepened and Zetsu pinned her to the bed. He pulled away and Alex blushed. The way he some times looked at her had Alex feeling things she didn't know was possible. It made her warm inside and…horny. She couldn't explain what was coming over her or the actions she wanted to take.

She whispered his name and pulled him back for another kiss, refusing to let him go. He ground into her and she moaned into his mouth. If this kept up, they would be losing clothes and Alex didn't care. She wanted him bad.

Alex grabbed the edge of his shirt and started pulling it up. They let go of another's lips to discard it on the floor and he quickly pulled her pajama top off and massaged her bare breasts. She moaned louder and bucked up into him. Her body felt like it was on fire.

Zetsu pulled from her lips and started trailing kisses down. He latched on to her hardening nipple and lightly bit. She hissed and fisted her hands in his hair, locking him in place. "Yes."

With his free hand, he trailed slowly down her side until he could massage her through her underwear, the only remaining clothing on her. "Don't…." Alex moaned, "….stop."

Complying to her wishes, Zetsu ripped off her underwear and switched nipples. His old free hand went up to tease her now, neglected breast. He inserted a finger into her and her body shuddered. His touch was electrifying and she bucked into his hand, rocking her hips to his tempo.

She could feel herself reaching the end when he pulled out and placed both of his hands by her head. Zetsu reached down and claimed her lips harshly. Pulling away, Alex sucked in a breath before she lunged forward and reclaimed his lips, her hands trailing down and under his boxers to grab his erection. She squeezed and started pumping, feeling him harden more.

The room was heating up. Alex's ability kicking in from her arousal but not enough to be a danger to either of them. She wanted him. Releasing Zetsu, she grabbed his waistband and started pulling his boxers off when he stopped her.

"Alex," he murmured. "I won't be able **to stop myself."**

"I know," she whispered back. "Please, Zetsu."

He released her and she quickly removed his pants. There was no turning back now. Zetsu grabbed her hips and positioned himself and looked at her, waiting for her approval. Alex nodded and he plunged in quickly.

Gasping, she dug her nails into his biceps and drew blood. It hurt and her fire threatened to take control and she squeezed her eyes shut to force down her boiling blood. Opening her eyes, she nodded for him to continue.

Zetsu captured her lips again and kissed her deeply before slowly entering her. He parted from her throbbing lips and started to nip at her jaw line and neck, leaving a trail of love marks. She moaned. Grabbing his ass, Alex forced him to enter deeper and he hit the spot.

Alex saw an explosion of stars and he hit the spot again to hear the sounds of her pleasure. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from screaming out and having others coming into the room. Her body was arching as she came to the precipice and she secured her legs around Zetsu's waist.

Her breath was coming in shorter and shorter gasps and she could tell that even Zetsu's was close to the same edge. There bodies were slick with sweat and she enjoyed the feeling of their slick bodies pressing against another. Alex came and she screamed Zetsu's name.

-Sophronia-

She was placing the plates down in each person's spot, except for Pein and Konan, when she heard Alex's cry. Sophronia tensed up and dropped the plate of pancakes on the ground. Her mind wasn't on the food but getting to her friend.

Sophronia hit the wall outside of the kitchen with enough force to leave her seeing stars and to knock her on her ass. Not giving herself time to catch her breath or bearings, she jumped back up and took off down the hall. She didn't need to know where Zetsu and Alex's room was. Her hearing was still hypersensitive from when she was in the sensory deprivation tank.

She wasn't the only one heading towards there. Nearing the door, she noticed Kakuzu barreling down the hall from the opposite direction. He stopped at Alex's door and Sophronia ran into his side to fall on her ass again. This time she hissed in pain before slowly getting up.

Kakuzu was already wrenching the door open. They both heard screaming and then a sound of two people scurrying around but it was too late. Both Kakuzu and Sophronia had entered the room. Sophronia instantly slapped her hands over eyes and moaned.

"Un-see! Un-see!" she exclaimed. "I want to un-see that."

Standing naked in the room was Zetsu and Alex, who was hiding behind him, while he quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself up. Alex was three shades of red and the room was hotter than normal. It was practically a sauna.

"Put some clothes on," Kakuzu growled before grabbing Sophronia and dragging her out of the room.

"I don't ever want to see that again," Soph murmured. "I need something to wipe my mind clean of the image." Turning towards the door, Sophronia called in, "Thank you for the mental images Alex. You know how graphic my mind can be sometimes."

Alex opened the door dressed. "Sorry, we didn't exactly plan to have people barreling into our room."

"Next time put something on your door that tells us to not enter even if we hear screaming," Sophronia joked. "Like a sock, on the handle."

"I'll try to remember that the next time I choose to do something spontaneously."

"Kakuzu and I much appreciate it," Sophronia replied. "Well, breakfast is a disaster. I dropped the food."

-couple of hours later-

"Are you ready for the plan?" Alex asked Sophronia for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Alex," she replied. "I distract both Itachi and Kisame while you and Tobi do your thing."

Tobi looked at her. "Tobi wonders if Soph can do this?"

"I'm regretting ever asking Kisame to ever show me where your room was Alex," Soph growled.

"Growling doesn't work so well with you when you always talk so quietly, Sophronia," Alex teased.

Giving her a crossed, Sophronia raised her fist to knock on their targets door. "You two might want to hide."

They ducked into an adjacent room and closed the door. Sophronia turned away and raised her hand up to the door, again. She knocked softly and then a little harder when no one answered. The door opened and Sophronia smiled.

"Hi, Itachi-kun," she said. "Is Kisame also here?" He opened the door completely and she saw him just lying in bed. "May I come in?"

Itachi stepped aside and she walked in. The room didn't have much in it on Itachi's side and it was still overall bare. There wasn't even a place to sit but on someone's bed. She looked around for a bit and frowned slightly.

Kisame patted the side of his bed and she walked over and sat by his hip. "Um…do you two want to do something? I don't have much to do and I was looking for someone to help me with my chakra."

"…" Itachi turned away from her and laid on his bed.

Kisame's hand reached up and started playing with Sophronia's hair. "Why would you want us to teach you? You have Tobi, Alex, and Zetsu."

She blushed and jerked her head away. "I'm not going to ask Zetsu and Alex nor Tobi. Truthfully, I'm slightly terrified of Tobi's mood swings and…" she turned to Kisame. "Kisame, will you stop playing with my hair."

"Alex always plays with your hair," he stated.

Sophronia looked at him and replied sweetly, "She doesn't give me much of a choice and she knows I don't like it."

"I can see why," he answered, twirling one of her curls around his fingers. "So soft. Itachi, you should come over hear and feel her hair."

"Please, don't," Sophronia whispered jerking her head away from him. "If you keep that up, I'll go join Itachi-kun on his bed." She paused and continued, "So, will you…go teach me."

Kisame heaved, "I've got nothing better to do. What do you say Itachi? Want to watch a girl make a fool of herself as she tries to keep up."

"Hn…"

Itachi got off the bed and started heading for the doors. The other two followed, Sophronia more quickly. "Thank you, Itachi-kun. Kisame."

They walked in silence, Sophronia making sure to stay close to them so she didn't get lost. She tried to figure where they were going by muttering under her breath, "Left, left, right, straight, left, right past three doors." but after the tenth turn she lost herself and gave up trying to figure out where they were going.

"While Pein is gone, we are pretty much left to our vices, right?" Sophronia asked, jogging up between the two males.

"Pretty much," Kisame replied, shrugging, since Itachi seemed content on not saying anything. "Not much to do around base but sleep and eat."

"You know this wouldn't have happened if they would have decided to just keep their son here," Sophronia stated.

Itachi chuckled and the two looked at him strangely, "Would you want to raise your child here?"

"That better be a rhetorical question, Itachi-kun," Sophronia retorted. "Because I refuse to answer it."

They stopped at a door and Itachi unlocked it. "Welcome to our training grounds."

Itachi entered and held the door open while Kisame waited for Sophronia to enter. "Who ever said chivalry was dead obviously never met you two."

Kisame chuckled and pushed her in through the door, "Yes, but Itachi can be impatient so you better hurry up and get in there."

"But it is dark and scary in there," Sophronia joked. "What if there's more mold monsters out to get me?"

She entered the room fully and looked around. It was spacious enough and the lake was an interesting addition. Although it didn't shock her as much as most people that there was a lake in the cave. Cave's had been know to have lakes, especially when they were deep one's like the lair.

"You and Itachi-kun share the area?" Sophronia asked. "Well that sucks. Everyone else gets their own training grounds and you two have to share."

Ignoring her comment, Kisame said, "I want to test your stamina first and if Itachi feels like it. He can throw insults from the outside."

Sophronia laughed, "I can take insults as encouragement."

"Yes," Kisame replied. "But his insults will being that you lack hate."

"I'm not lacking in hate," she answered, staring over at the stone-faced Itachi. "It just happens to be very well integrated with my fear."

"From this infamous Shop, Alex was talking about?"

"The one and only," she said looking at Kisame now. "I'd rather be dead then back there. I'd sooner take my own life then ever think about entering that place out of my own volition."

Kisame patted her head. "Don't worry, we're not exercising your desire for revenge just how far we can push you. I want laps. As many as you can do around the lake at the fastest speed possible for you."

"Yes, sir," she answered and gave him a mock salute before taking off.

The two males watched her take lap after lap after lap. It was about her tenth lap that she finally stopped and ended up vomiting. She bent over double and heaved before standing up and walking back to them, her stomach still turning.

"I think I need to go wash my mouth," she said.

-In the kitchen-

Sophronia walked into the kitchen after she was allowed to scrub her teeth. "How long do you think it will take before they noticed you trashed their room?"

"Depends if they decided to stay and train after they let you leave or if they decided to go back to the room," Alex replied after giving Tobi some directions on cooking the chicken. "We'll know when they come running in this room with kunais flying and Samehada swinging."

"That is when Tobi, Alex, and Sophronia run for their lives," Tobi added slicing the meat into small chunks.

Sophronia inquired, "Where would we hide? There isn't too many places here that would be suitable for escaping those two."

"We could run away to another village," Alex suggested. "Although, Pein wouldn't be to happy."

Sophronia walked over and started stirring the noodles while Alex took care of cooking the chicken chunks. They worked in silence until Hidan walked into the room. "Can't you fucking cook faster?"

"Yes," Sophronia replied, "if you want to catch something that will kill you, we can cook faster."

"Fuck you," he shouted and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore the obtuse vulgar Neanderthal male, Soph. He loves to eat his feet and try to show off what little macho-ness he has because he seems to be lacking in the intelligence area that allows him to form a proper sentence without dropping at least a few four-letter expletives since the longer ones are the type damage his grey matter."

Sophronia chuckled, some of those words would have Hidan scratching at his head. "Really," Sophronia quipped, "I thought it did more damage to his Limbic system."

"I'd like a fucking translation of what you fucking whores said."

"She called you an idiot and that you say fuck a lot," Kakuzu replied, entering the room. "And don't even think about it Hidan. We are not made of money." He turned and addressed Alex, "And stop instigating fights."

"He started," she quickly defended herself pointing at Hidan childishly. "He comes in here ordering us about."

"I don't care Alex," Kakuzu said. "I'm finishing it and unless you want to be spanked, you should shut up and continue with whatever it was you were doing before Hidan entered here."

Hidan stuck his tongue at Alex. "Hidan's sticking his tongue out at me, Kakuzu."

"Hidan, I expect childish things from Alex, not you," Kakuzu growled. "Alex, stop narking. And don't say he started."

"Alex, the food is burning," Sophronia said, distracting Alex from her planned comeback.

"Shit," the female cursed and started to move the chicken so it wouldn't. "Thanks, Soph."

They placed the food down at the table and the other members started coming in. It didn't seem like Itachi and Kisame had gone back to their room yet. If they had they wouldn't have walked in calmly, unless they were trying to hide the fact that their room was 1) trashed 2) neon pink and sunny yellow 3) smelt like something died in there 4)….The other three didn't matter. They wouldn't find those out for a little while longer. They had added itching powder to their shampoo and bear pheromones to their body wash. The final implement wouldn't be noticed on Kisame because his skin was already blue but Itachi it would be quiet obvious that they put blue dye in the shower head.

Thinking of that Sophronia started laughing. Her excellent imagination amusing her to no end. She couldn't wait to see their reaction to finding out what they did. Given, they wouldn't know that Sophronia had anything to do with the revenge.

"What's so fucking funny?" Hidan cursed.

And Sophronia laughed harder.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, guess what. My brain decided their should be another book even after this one and I already have the idea for the bad guys. Needless to say, I think the third book will be the last and that it will most likely have the most epic battle ever. I already have the prequel for this one written, so I can't wait to put it up and get on to writing the third book.

Words of the update:

Voracious means **1. very hungry: **desiring or consuming food in great quantities **2. especially eager: **unusually eager or enthusiastic about an activity _**Synonyms **_insatiable, avid, hungry, ravenous, gluttonous, greedy, rapacious

Existentialism is a **philosophical movement centered on individual existence: **a philosophical movement begun in the 19th century that denies that the universe has any intrinsic meaning or purpose. It requires people to take responsibility for their own actions and shape their own destinies.

Serendipity means **1. discovery of something fortunate: **the accidental discovery of something pleasant, valuable, or useful **2. gift for discovery: **a natural gift for making pleasant, valuable, or useful discoveries by accident _**Synonyms **_fate, destiny, karma, providence, luck, fortune, coincidence, accident, kismet, chance

Rapacious means **1. grasping: **greedy and grasping, especially for money, and sometimes willing to use unscrupulous means to obtain what is desired **2. destructive and vicious: **engaging in violent pillaging and likely to harm or destroy things **3. **zoology **predatory: **living by eating live prey _**Synonyms **_greedy, voracious, grasping, avid, avaricious, gluttonous, ravenous, insatiable, covetous, mercenary; destructive, vicious, harmful, aggressive, dangerous, damaging, violent

Plight as a noun means **unfortunate condition: **a difficult or dangerous situation, especially a sad or desperate predicament _**Synonyms **_dilemma, trouble, predicament, difficulty, quandary, scrape (informal)

* * *

_**PHOBIAS **_

_**Achluophobia-fear of darkness  
Acousticophobia- fear of noise  
Acrophobia-fear of heights  
Agoraphobia-fear of open spaces or of being in crowded places  
Ailuraphobia-fear of cats  
Alliumphobia-fear of garlic  
Allodoxaphobia-fear of opinions  
Altophobia-fear of heights  
Amaxophobia-fear of riding in a car  
Ambulophobia-fear of walking  
Ancraophobia-fear of wind  
Androphobia-fear of men  
Anthrophobia-fear of flowers  
Antolophobia-fear of floods  
Anuptaphobia-fear of staying single  
Apeirophobia-fear of infinity  
Aphenphosmphobia-fear of being touched  
Apiphobia-fear of bees  
Apotemnophobia-fear of persons with amputations  
Arachnephobia-fear of spiders  
Arithmophobia - Fear of numbers.  
Arrhenphobia - Fear of men.  
Arsonphobia Fear of fire.  
Astraphobia - Fear of thunder and lightning.  
Ataxophobia - Fear of disorder or untidiness.  
Atelophobia - Fear of imperfection  
Athazagoraphobia - Fear of being forgotten or ignored or forgetting.  
Atychiphobia - Fear of failure.  
Aurophobia - Fear of gold.  
Automatonophobia - Fear of ventriloquist's dummies, animatronic creatures, wax statues  
Automysophobia - Fear of being dirty.  
Autophobia - Fear of being alone or of oneself.  
Aviophobia - Fear of flying. **_

Jinxed: Yeah, I have no witty comebacks for these or maybe I'm just to lazy to try. Voting is closed so you know and so we have a permanent three-way tie between Kakuzu, Kisame, and Tobi. I figured out how if Sophronia actually chooses one how there relations would be and I will eventually pick which one.

Kakuzu: Witty comebacks are acceptable in the review for the fears. They'll give something for us three men and Jinxed to laugh at while she tries and decides who gets to fuck Sophronia and it better be me.

Jinxed: Only if you are willing to pay for my college and give up every penny in your name and go to MMA for the rest of your life and give up money permanently.

Kakuzu:….MMA?

Jinxed: Money Mongers Anonymous. Where is Zetsu? He hasn't been threatening me like usual.

Kakuzu: I think he's busy with Alex in the showers.

Jinxed: Wow, she's already up for round two? Damn.

Please review, they feed the mind of a starved college student.

~jinxed


	8. Chapter 8

_Mood_: Up and down, sometimes depressed and other times just okay  
_Listening to_: Alibi by Johnny Hollow  
_Watching_: the snow outside my window  
_Eating_: KitKat  
_Drinking_: Cherry Dr. Pepper  
_Currently Reading_: Abnormal Psychology text book, Fear Street: The New Girl, and Fang…among others.

_**Shoutouts-**_

Fraz hopper: Your welcome, although that was not intended or maybe the fanfiction gods were on your side and forced me to wait until I updated.

XSweetXSourXSoulX: Hehe, I try. I hope you enjoy this chapter although I don't know how funny others will find my work.

Xxyangxx2006: Yay, great filling food. Wow, it is an Akatsuki party why wasn't I invited. I'm glad you liked it. Hehe, I don't know what my reaction would be. Hmmm….some where between a fan girl drool and screaming 'un-see' like Soph with a possible faint involved.

Invader Kyuubi: Haha, Itachi with blue balls. Poor fish nutz also has blue balls and he had that before Alex and Soph came along. No to find out if Soph will be relieving him of his sexual problem.

Fooytooy: Yeah, until….I'm not going to give that away but yeah…it would be cute. But since I got a three way tie. We'll have three men vying for her attention.

Emmeh 3: Yeah procrastinators unite….another day. It's always nice to have something to do besides homework. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

WhiteChocolateBoy: Josh your weird…that is all. XD

StrysImprtnt2me: I'm glad you enjoy it that much. Hehe, its funny that people are still voting but I'll have to decide as I go maybe if enough people keep telling me to pick someone I will but I'm leaning towards Kakuzu.

Disclaimer: I own Naruto…Okay, I lied. I don't but I'm still trying to figure out how to make Kishimoto Masashi my slave. The plans suck…although black mail is still high up there. I don't own The Noose by A Perfect Circle, either. I also don't own Aegis by Johnny Hollow. It is a three minute song so if you want to listen to it their style…you got internet which means a youtube site. Go listen.

* * *

Chapter 8: Clockwork

-Day 9-

By the end of the day, Sophronia was so exhausted that Tobi had to carry her back to bed. She woke up and snuggled under the covers for more warmth. It felt so nice to be in a soft bed again. She sat up quickly, her hair flying around in mass of wild curls. She was in a bed. Tobi's bed!

It took only moments to remember that she had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. Sophronia had nearly did a face plant into her food. Tobi had caught her from landing into the chicken alfredo but after that she didn't remember much just a vague sense of being carried and curling up under the warm blankets.

She looked around for Tobi and started rubbing the sleep from her eyes, one at a time. He wasn't anywhere to be found and that irritated her somewhat. Sophronia thought about flopping back into the bed and sleeping some more but Pein and Konan were coming back today. So with a slight amount of grumbling, Sophronia slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

-Transition(because I found out my pluses were deleted-grumbles under breath- bastards)-

Alex entered the kitchen to a furious moving Sophronia. Every time something went wrong, her moves became more erratic. She growled when the flour bag fell from the counter and exploded all over the floor and her legs. Alex bit back the chuckle that wanted to escape knowing that it wouldn't help with the other girl's distressed state.

But Sophronia heard and she turned around, hair flying in wild mass of curls, giving her the look of a feral animal, to glare at her friend. Sophronia couldn't explain why she was emotional and it irritated her more. She growled and swiped at the tears that were forming while she tried to clean up the flour.

"Soph, maybe you should just go back to bed." Alex said calmly.

It wasn't like Sophronia to be this emotional. The girl tried to keep herself as calm as possible. She knew she could do some serious damage when she was like this. And Alex knew it too, she had seen what Sophronia was capable of when she was emotional about something. She only got this way once every, like clockwork but it couldn't have been that close.

"Sing a song for me Alex," Soph sobbed. "Anything."

Alex nodded. "Each noise has a story to tell.  
Each sound has a whisper.  
Close your eyes, and listen.  
Standing in the pouring rain,  
Dressed in metal, chilled and deafened.  
Dressed in metal, dressed in rain.  
No one can hurt me now."

Soph choked, "That wasn't many words."

"You did say anything," Alex teased. "Now go sit down. I'll get breakfast, angel face."

The teen nodded, getting up, and walked to the table. At her seat, she let her forehead slam down onto the table. Today just wasn't her day and Soph had the feeling it was just going to get worse. She hated the feeling as if everything was going to hell and her heart squeezed painfully with held back emotions.

"Alex…" Soph murmured so softly that even Alex had a hard time hearing. Alex waited for Sophronia to continuing knowing that she would eventually. "What day is it today?"

"I don't know," she answered her friend truthfully.

"Today is that day, isn't?" Soph whispered. "I'm eighteen today."

"Possibly," Alex answered carefully.

"My father….he should be forty-eight today too," Soph sobbed.

Alex turned to her friend placing the bowl she was whipping up pancake batter in and firmly said, "You don't know that for sure. You can just be having an off day."

They both really hoped that but they both knew that that wasn't likely. It was clockwork for Sophronia. Her body just knew the day even if her mind didn't and reacted as she was now. It was the day where nothing went right for Soph.

Alex sighed and walked over to her friend to wrap her into a hug. "It will get better."

Sophronia glared at her and pushed Alex away. "You don't know that," she hissed. "You hated your father Alex. How would you know what it is like to have some who means the world to you being torn away because you are different. My father was murdered by people who would use us."

She stood up, her body taunt and shaking, with her hands balled into fist. "You know nothing. It will never get better because _I_ will never see my father again."

With that said, Sophronia stormed out of the kitchen and bowled past Tobi, not caring that she knocked him on the ground. Tobi got up and walked over to Alex, staring at the door perplexed.

"Tobi thought Soph was Tobi's friend?" he asked Alex.

"She is," Alex sighed. "She's just having a bad day." She paused for a moment before asking, fearing the answer, "What day is it today Tobi?"

"April 26th?" Tobi said slightly confused at the change of subject.

Alex's face fell. "It is best that we don't bother her for the day. Just let her be or something bad will come of it."

"Wh…"

"What the fuck is wrong that whore you call a friend bitch?" Hidan cursed, walking into the kitchen with three other members in tow.

Kisame nodded his head in affirmation to the question, while Itachi and Kakuzu pretended they didn't care. "It's April 26th."

"So," Kisame said. "It's just a day."

Alex sighed and started stirring the batter again, "Today is her father and her birthday…It is also his death day. Fourteen years ago, Sophronia's father was murdered, leaving her to be a victim of the Shop. Today is the day that her life completely changed." Putting her concentration into her work, Alex muttered, "Clockwork."

-Sophronia, 1st POV-

I slammed the door shut to Tobi's room…our room. The traitorous tears pouring down my face and I wiped the way, roughly. I didn't need anyone to tell me that today was April 26th, I just knew it was. As Alex always said, it was clockwork. My body just knew the day before I did.

Maybe, a hot shower would help but I didn't want to feel better. I started pacing the room, clenching and unclenching my fists. The feeling as my nails dug into my soft palms felt good. It help calm my nerves and eased the feeling as if everything was falling apart. I was away from them, so why was I still affected by my father's death day?

I walked into the bathroom, locking the door, and started pacing back and forth, between the sink and the toilet. My stomach was churning. I turned the tap on and splashed my face with cold water. I clenched the side of the sink until my knuckles turned white and looked at my reflection. The girl that stared at me wasn't me…I hadn't looked into a proper mirror since I was four.

I drew my fist back and punched the mirror. Shards of glass rained down and the blood from my knuckles stained the glass and the procalian sink. Hissing in pain and clutching my bleeding fist, I looked down at my fractured reflection. I stared at the pieces of me before I stormed from room and into the hallways.

I needed to breath. I needed to get away. I needed to forget.

-Alex-

Like clockwork, when the food was done, the other filed in. Ready to eat, except for Sophronia. She never took in food today. The last two in was Konan, looking a tad bit happier, and Pein, looking less stressed.

"Where is Sophronia?" Pein asked the dark haired female. "I wish to discuss her training schedule for the day and who is going to be teach her."

"Not today, Pein," Alex commanded, placing his plate in front of him.

He scowled at her audacity to command him. "Where is she?"

"Not here and I don't know," Alex spat. "Even if I did know Pein, I wouldn't tell you. It is best that we give Soph her space. She's not well for the day."

He stared at her before he opened his mouth to yell at her, Sophronia walked in hugging her bleeding fist to her chest. "Alex, I need you heal my hand."

She had wiped away the tears but her hands had left bloody streaks across her face. Alex nodded her and indicated the Sophronia should sit down, wearing a wane smile for her younger friend.

Alex grabbed a plate and placed it in front of Sophronia even though she knew the other wouldn't eat and moved to wipe the blood off Sophronia's face with a damp rag before moving to heal her hands. "You okay, angel face."

Murmuring back, Sophronia replied, "No. I hate today. Why does today have to exist? I need to forget but I fear forgetting. I don't want to but I want to get away from the pain. If dad and I had been normal, we wouldn't have to suffer."

"Soph, you and your genetics are not to blame," Alex whispered. "If anyone is to blame it is that accursed organization. The Shop is the reason for all of our problems and the reason that…how would you say it. The reason that you lament so."

Sophronia chuckled darkly, her eyes dulled. "They almost won Alex. I almost gave up. I think Mac knew I was coming up to my breaking point." She looked up at the older female. "Can I get another song?"

Alex smiled softly, "Sure."

"So glad to see you well  
Over come them, completely silent now  
You cast your demons out  
With heavens help

And not to pull your halo down  
Around your neck and tug you off your cloud  
But I'm more than just a little curious  
How you're plannin' to go about makin' your amends  
To the dead  
To the dead

Recall the deeds as if they're all  
Someone else's  
Atrocious stories  
Now you stand reborn  
Before us all  
So glad to see you well

And not to pull you halo down  
Around your neck and tug you to the ground  
But I'm more than just a little curious  
How you're plannin' to go about makin' your amends  
To the dead  
To the dead

With your halo slippin' down  
Your halo slippin'  
Your halo slippin' down  
Your halo slippin' down  
Your halo slippin' down  
Your halo slippin' down

Your halo slippin' down  
To choke you now."

The small ghost of a smile that graced Sophronia's face was more genuine but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Alex sighed. It was something. Sophronia didn't usually smile genuinely on today. Alex always wondered how the other survived the ten years before she came but when asked, Sophronia refused to answer.

"I'm going to bed," Sophronia muttered before getting up and leaving the room a second time.

Pein looked at Alex and then at the doorway where Sophronia had just left. "I want answers, Alexandra."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this took two whole months to get out. Those who read my Deidara story know that I was suffering with my suicidal depression and was contemplating stepping in front of vehicles when ever I had to cross the street. But I'm better…for now. Next time I get down like this, I'll just read your reviews and that should cheer me up some.

I had problems with getting back into this story. I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to go. All I knew was that Sophronia was having a bad day. I wanted to make her sick but I already had a sick character and it didn't fit right. Then I was watching episode 20 from the latest season of Criminal Minds when I got the idea. Actually, episode 20 gave me the idea.

Kakuzu: You are not allowed to kill yourself. Do you know how much it would cost to fix that?

Me: No, but with your reaction it is a lot. Besides the odds of my survival for the death I was contemplating at the moment didn't have a high mortality rate so I chose not to. On top of that, broken bones and ruptured organs didn't sound like a walk in the park.

Hidan: -walking in- If you want death, I could always sacrifice you to Jashin-sama.

Me: Holy shit…Hidan didn't fucking swearing in that whole goddamned sentence. It's a fucking miracle.

Hidan: -scowling- Shut the fuck up you whiny little whore.

Me: Careful or I'll sick xxyangxx2006 on you.

I hope you all enjoyed this very late chapter and that you'll review but I understand if you don't. I'm also for any mistakes. I wanted to get this chapter up after the long delay.  
~jinxed


	9. Chapter 9

Mood_: Crowded  
Listening to_: People talking loudly and over each other  
_Watching_: Freedom Writers (or trying)  
_Eating_: Chicken wrapped in bacon with corn beef slices. Yum.  
_Drinking_: water  
_Currently Reading_: Same as last time

Shoutouts-

FallenAngelFox: Thanks, I would never forget this story…it's my baby. I don't know it just felt right. I wanted it to be in spring and I picked the number 26 and then April. When I put April I spaced out on the fact that it is April right now. I tried to get up on my sisters birthday so I should have known it was this month but eh. My sister turned 19 the 7th. So I guess, I have no real reason.

Invader Kyuubi: Yeah, it is sad. I had that too along with it. So it would be a homicidal, suicidal depression. No wonder why my parents have told me that I've only been upgraded to the kiddy scissors. It's hard to kill people with them. Itachi has blue balls. -starts giggling- Well, I guess he does in this story. Poor, poor, poor Itachi. We all secretly love you in different ways. Here have a cupcake that's made with cya….love. -hands Itachi the cupcake- Ignore the nutty taste. It's the almond extract I used since we didn't have vanilla.

XSweetXSourXSoulX: Yeah, poor Soph. The Shop must suffer the consequences of hurting her.

Xxyangxx2006: So which one of us is the Pinky and who is the Brain. No offense Mad…Tobi but I have to say that you are the Pinky. Oh, I have a rough idea of what I want to happen to the Shop and it will be delectable. Sophronia will get her crowning moment of Scary Badassery during the scene if it all works out the way I want it to but then again sometimes it just doesn't.

Backoff2069: I don't plan to stop. I love this story. You could say that it is one of my babies. There are just some that I just love to write. I'll try to keep the chapters coming as soon as possible but I'm also writing like 50 other things at the same time and I'm typing up a chapter for one before moving on to the next. Also Finals are coming up. Mine start the 29th. So this will probably be the last chapter before summer break but you never know.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. The Shop is mine (although the name is not), along with Sophronia, Alex, and any character not known to the Naruto-verse.

* * *

Chapter 9: Sophronia's Training and the Sleeping Woman

-Day 10-

Sophronia woke up on the bed and furrowed her eyes in confusion. She could have sworn she went to bed on the floor. It flitted through her mind on how she got up here when she noticed the weight across her abdomen. She trailed her hand down her body to feel an arm and followed the arm up to a shoulder and then a masked head.

Screaming, Sophronia pushed away from him and fell from the bed. She stared up and blinked at Tobi's masked face as he stared down at her, her legs still partially on the bed, entangled in the sheets.

"Is So-chan, okay?" he asked.

Sophronia groaned and nodded. "From now on, I'm sleeping on the couch in the living room."

"Tobi didn't mean to scare you," Tobi stated apologetically.

"I'm taking a shower." It was the only answer Tobi got before the door to the bathroom was closed with a snap.

-transition-

The two females sat beside the other and smirked. Itachi had walked in with blue tinted skin. "Itachi what's got you so down?" Alex laughed.

Sophronia looked at her friend before getting up and choosing to stand besides Kisame. "That has got to be the cheesiest line I have heard in the entirety of my life. Oh, and I'm innocent of any and all crimes that you are thinking of accuse me of." Both Tobi and Alex glared at her. "Know offense but I don't want to be associated with anyone who is going to say something like Alex."

Itachi and Kisame turned to look at the smaller female between them and Sophronia looked at them both, turning her heads back and forth between them. She chuckled nervously before moving back to Alex's side. When Alex looked at her funny, Sophronia muttered something about them smelling funky and the two chuckled.

"I know you love Kisame but I didn't realize you were obsessed," Alex laughed, "to take it so far as to dye yourself blue."

"What did you do to us Alex?" Itachi asked coldly.

"I had help," she said with a smile on her face, pointing at the Tobi and Sophronia that had their hands raised.

"Sorry, Kisame but we had to get you two back," Sophronia said. "It was a moral imperative."

Pein walked in and stopped. He looked at the blue Itachi and then turned a murderous glare to Alex. "Hey, I'm not the only guilty person in this party."

"Out!" he shouted at everyone and then pointed at Sophronia. "You are staying here."

She gulped and looked fearfully at the four leaving the room, begging them with her eyes to save her. They ignored the looked at booked it out of the room.

"You refuse to use your abilities," he stated and Sophronia nodded even though it was rhetorical. "That makes you pretty useless at the moment. If you used that then you could just be added into the group without having to do the entrance test."

"Then I'll take the entrance test," she replied, bluntly.

"There is a chance you might die," he remarked.

Sophronia looked down at her clasped hands in her lap. She moved them up to the table and answered, "I know. Who am I suppose to practice with for my chakra?"

"Itachi," he said.

-transition, Itachi and Kisame's training grounds-

Sophronia shivered under Itachi's cold look. Kisame watched from the sideline with a smirk on his face. This was going to be fun to watch.

"I'm going to die," Sophronia muttered.

Kisame chuckled, "No. You are going to be tortured for seventy-two hours in nothing more than just a second."

Sophronia swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed down the desire to make a run for the door. She would take the hit for their payback. There was no way that she was going to back down.

Itachi's eyes changed and she swallowed again. Sophronia felt herself take a step back in fear. It would be a miracle if she survived the today.

"What is it that you fear?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"And I would tell you that, why?" Sophronia asked, matching his step backwards.

"You'll tell me," he smirked.

-The Shop-

The Director walked into a room and stared through the two way mirror at the sleeping woman that looked so much like Alex. She was still sleeping, not having the right thing to awaken her from her long slumber. Her abilities activated when she had hit puberty, putting her into a mysterious coma. Or it was mysterious to the outside world.

Jade wouldn't wake up until she had fed off the right person. The first female Leech and she needed to feed off of a high power source. She needed to feed off of someone like Alex but not her. They had tried before but it did not work. The sleeping woman had stayed in her unconscious state.

He sighed heavily and stared at one of his grand-daughters. She would be so useful if she was conscious but she was useless still. But the only one that could help him was his Mindbender grandson. The Director wanted to find the two granddaughters that escaped.

Tyrone stepped up beside the man. "You are worried about the two escapees, grandfather. It is quiet a loud thought."

He stared down at the child. His only protégé that worked for what he wanted. "Who wouldn't be? They were part of the key I needed. A family to rule the world is better than one man."

"That is true grandfather but it also leads for one of us to betray the other for the throne," the child stated. "But don't worry. I am loyal to only you, grandfather."

"If only your cousin would awaken," he muttered.

The child looked up at him. "Would you like me to try and wake her up?"

"No," the Director chuckled. "She would kill you and I can't lose someone so perfect." The older man turned to leave. "Come along, Tyrone."

"Can we go for ice cream?"

-Alex-

She ran into her room, slammed the door shut and quickly locked it. "I think we have to do what Soph said and put a sock on the door Zetsu. Pein is going to slaughter me, right after Fish Nuts and Weasel have their way with me."

He stared at her confused. "The door locked **won't stop them."**

"I know but it will deter them from getting me."

Zetsu shook his head and stood up to steal a kiss from the female. "Then maybe **we should put a sock on the handle."**

* * *

A/N: There is a shoutout to a movie. Virtual cookies and hugs to whoever can call it out. (Hint: Geniuses get revenge). As I told one of my reviewers this will most likely be my last update until summer break. Finals are coming up fast and my first being on the 29th. So, I hope you enjoy the story and review. Now do you guys have anything to say.

Tobi: -jumping up and down with his hand waving about- Tobi does! Tobi does!

Me: -rolling eyes- Yes Tobi-kun.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy. So readers should review and then authoress will call Tobi a good boy too.

Me:...-whispering in his ear furiously- I told you not to say that.

Tobi: But you did say that.

Me: -slaps face, grumbling- No one else is saying anything now.

~Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

Shoutouts-

Xxyangxx2006: Still the best reviews every…no offense to anyone else. Now to the better question. Maybe you can ask Kisame if he'd be happy if I let him kiss Soph or let Soph get drunk like Dea and have her kiss him…hmm? Hidan would probably trick Soph into drinking it. Don't tell him drunk though.

XSweetXSourXSoulX: Yeah…It's a secret though. We are starting to find out how really twisted Alex's family is. I think I explained them in an earlier chapter but if I haven't, they will be explained later on when they attack.

Fraz hopper: You shall find out.

* * *

Chapter 10: Strengths, Weaknesses, and Fears

-Day 10, night-

Sophronia stumbled into her room and fumbled for the light switch. It was still early enough that Tobi wouldn't be in bed yet and it give her enough time to shower. And from the training, or lack thereof, she received from Itachi, she needed it. It mainly involved him pounding her into the dirt.

The long shower felt good, and the sun had set an hour ago, making it ample time for everyone to return to their rooms but Sophronia usually lost track of the time when she washed up. She liked to enjoy her showers whether they were long or short. The warm water had relaxed her aching muscles loosening them up, even though a cold shower would have been better.

Walking out with only a towel wrapped around her hair, Sophronia froze as well as the unmasked Tobi. She turned around and slammed the bathroom door shut before giving either a chance to see the other better. "Um, can you just bring me my pajamas and if you feel up to it a clean pair of underwear."

There was a quick knock on the door and she opened it only a crack. She quickly grabbed the outfit before slamming the door shut. She dressed quickly and shut the light off before exiting the bathroom to a dark bedroom.

"Tobi?" she called out. "Why are the lights out?"

Sophronia reached back for the bathroom light switch and felt the closed door behind her. "Tobi?"

She had felt something move in front of her and her hand moved to reach out and feel what was in front of her. Her hand hit a chest and she followed it up to an unmasked face. "Tobi? Is that you? Why are the…"

-Alex and Zetsu-

The two came out of shower with Alex in Zetsu's arms. They shared a kiss and he placed her on the bed. It was time for some real fun instead of the shower foreplay. He laid on top of her, kissing her harder, bruising her lips, and she kissed back just as ferociously.

She nipped at his lip before trailing small bites from his jaw line to his neck. Zetsu entered her slowly and she moaned.

And then their was a knock on the door. "Alex, I'm sorry for interrupting you two but Tobi's acting weird."

Alex groaned, "Give me a couple of minutes Zetsu and I'll be right back."

She kissed him on the lips, got up, and quickly dressed. "Follow me Sophronia, and tell me."

They started heading towards Kakuzu's room while Sophronia fidgeted. "I walked out of the shower, not thinking that he'd be in there, naked. He didn't have his mask on but I didn't see anything. He gave me my clothes and I came out but the lights were off."

"You're beating around the bush, Soph," Alex grumbled, annoyed that she was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but he blocked me against the door with all the lights off and then he kissed me," Soph muttered and Alex tripped over her own feet in shock.

"What?"

"Tobi doesn't act like Tobi at night when we are alone. It scares me," she whispered so quietly that Alex had to strain her ears to catch the last statement.

Alex sighed, "Come on. Kakuzu might allow you to crash in his room for awhile until Tobi stops acting weird. Do you know when he started acting differently?"

"After I tried to take his mask off a couple of days ago," Soph replied. "It's how I got the bruises on my wrists."

"He hurt you," Alex hissed.

"Accidentally," Sophronia mumbled. "I did try to remove his mask. It's why I've been sleeping on the floor but I don't think I can return to that room."

They reached Hidan and Kakuzu's room, and Alex's knocked. She waited for the okay to entered the room and dragged Soph in. "Kakuzu, can Soph stay with you for the night?"

"May I stay?" Soph whispered the correction.

Alex glared at Sophronia before continuing, while the other chose to be quiet, "Tobi's been acting weird."

Kakuzu grumbled and sat up. "She can have my bed. I'll go sleep on the couch."

"Y-you don't…don't have to do that," Sophronia said. "I can go sleep on the couch instead."

"Shut up and get in the bed," he growled and Soph ran over to the bed. "Hidan, if I find out you touched her, I will kill you."

"Shut the fuck up and let me fucking sleep you fucking bastard," he hollered. "I'd rather fuck a fucking corpse than that little bitch."

Sophronia flinched and started picking at her nails. She was wondering if it would better if she went back to Tobi's room, at least he wouldn't insult her. But Alex wouldn't be happy about her doing that. She must have been taking too long because she felt someone pick her up and drop her into the bed.

She squealed while Kakuzu threw the covers over her. "Go to sleep."

-Day 11, morning-

Sophronia sat at the table and twirled the pen between her fingers. The top and bottom clicking against the table with each turn. Tobi was getting a stern talking to by Alex, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. It was so she could go back to sleeping in the bedroom with Tobi without the fear of being raped at night.

_Tap. Twirl. Tap. Twirl._ "Will you fucking stop that?"

"I would have done it just as gladly if you would have asked nicely Hidan," Sophronia hummed. "Hello, Kakuzu. Thank you for the use of your bed last night."

Sophronia reached into her pack and pulled out a pack of smokes and shortly afterwards a light. She lit the cigarette and took a drag before she started her spin. _Twirl. Tap. Twirl. Tap._ Her eyes ran over the cursive words engraved on to both sides but not really reading them. She knew what they said and their translation. Her father had made her remember them by repeating them over and over again until she could recite them in her sleep. She was forced to memorize what she already could say the first time she read them. _Tap. Twirl. Tap. Twirl. _

"I thought I fucking told you to knock it the fuck off bitch," Hidan cursed.

Sophronia looked at him. "Of course you did but I didn't listen. I'm thinking and I have a nasty habit of tapping my pen when I do."

Hidan's hand flew across the table and snatched her hand, holding the pen fast. "Hidan let Sophronia go and Sophronia stop annoying him."

"Ever since Alex and I came here, you've been forced to play the mediator," Sophronia remarked and removing her hand from Hidan's.

"I've realized," he replied.

Sophronia chuckled, "It doesn't seem like you to be the peacekeeper. You're more of the type to beat the thing of annoyance until it complies with whatever it is that you desire."

"She fucking read you like a fucking book damn money monger," Hidan said with Sophronia's pen in hand, poised to write.

"I wouldn't use my pen unless you are willing to pay the price," she said, calmly. "How long do you think Tobi will be getting vociferated."

Kakuzu watched her snatch the pen out of Hidan's hand and replied. "If you mean yelled at then probably for awhile."

"And why is Tobi being yelled at?" The three looked up at the leader of the Akatsuki.

"He's been acting weird is all," Sophronia answered. "And stop stealing my pen and trying to use it Hidan."

"I fucking need to take a fucking not down c…" Hidan was cut off by Alex's hand.

"I wouldn't finish that four letter expletive if I was you, Hidan," she whispered in his ear. "If you thought I was vicious when you called me that," Alex chuckled ruthlessly, "she'll fucking brutally murder you. Ghost your Jashin worshipping ass. You'll be screaming for mercy in the end."

"That was a very verbose way of saying that I would torture him to death, Alex," Sophronia hummed.

"I fucking preferred her way," Hidan cursed. "And why the fuck can't I use your fucking pen?"

"Can't you read?" Sophronia asked. "It says why on the side of the pen."

"I can't fucking read that," he growled.

Sophronia snatched the pen as the rest of the Akatsuki filtered in. "Well, isn't it dandy that the rest decide to meander in just as I'm about to say why. There are two different sentences and two different meanings. One is a warning and one is true for us silvertongues and liquidreaders. _Stylus fortior gladio_. Translating to, the pen is mightier than the sword. The second is, '_pretium animata utendum' _which means 'the price of a soul to be used.'"

"So someone has to die for you to use it," Konan said shortly.

Sophronia smiled at her, "Yes."

"Why would you need something like that?" Pein asked.

"People think we silvertongues are all powerful but we are not," Sophronia remarked. "There things that no matter how hard I tried, I would not be able to do. The pen is to circumnavigate those weaknesses."

"What are those weakness?" the leader inquired.

Sophronia stared at her intertwined fingers. She looked up at Pein and replied, "I cannot bring the dead back to life. I can bring things in existence but I can not speak organic material out of existence. I also cannot stop time. Make it seem like it is slowing down, yes, but it is impossible for me to stop it."

"Yet the pen requires a soul and puts you off from using it?" he questioned, unbelieving.

"Yes, I don't know how it came to be or who made it but if we could change what is unchangeable without some major repercussion then we would truly be unstoppable. What if I got angry at you and decided to write or speak you out of existence? On a normal day, I would regret it."

"It is an adherent for anyone like her," Konan said to Pein. She turned and said to Sophronia, "It is something that would be used in extreme emergencies."

She nodded and grabbed another cigarette, dropping the old one in a cup that she was using as an ashtray. "Alex."

"Your lighter is right there, Soph," Alex stated.

"I know but I prefer it when you light 'em."

-night-

Sophronia walked back into her room and stared at Tobi. He was abnormally quiet and she froze. She didn't know what he would do and she feared him silent more than him talking in that other voice.

"Tobi," Sophronia whispered.

He turned and looked at her. "Hello, Sophronia."

She stayed at the door, her body taunt and ready to run from the room. Yet, she knew she needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow, Sophronia would be meeting with Itachi and Kisame for some more training.

"You're not going to do anything weird tonight, Tobi?" she asked, still refusing to move from her spot.

"Tobi won't," he replied and laid down on the bed. "It will be like Tobi isn't here."

Sophronia stood still, reluctant to believe his words from past experience. He got up from his bed and walked over to her. "Although I want to kiss you."

"Now you're asking?" Sophronia asked.

Tobi chuckled, "Lesson learned from the knee yesterday."

She smirked, "And the firm scolding after getting cornered by three people." He nodded and reached behind her to turn the light off. "And what if I don't want to kiss you, Tobi?"

His hands froze on the switch. He flicked the light when Sophronia didn't move.

-Day 12-

Sophronia was working on breakfast with Tobi right behind her, helping with whatever she needed. Alex was off on a mission with Deidara and Sasori. It seemed to be a mission to Sunagakure before something big happened. It was a reconnaissance and she wouldn't be back for at least a week which ment that Pein was also finding a long mission to keep their cannibal busy. Thankfully that also would mean that Tobi would be gone for awhile too. He wouldn't be putting Sophronia on edge.

"Hello, Pein-sama," Sophronia whispered to the man who just walked in, not turning her back. "Breakfast will be done shortly."

"How long is Itachi going to be blue?" he inquired.

"Don't know," she said. "It won't wash off though; it has to wear off. Probably will wear off in a 4 to 7 days."

"I'm going to be blue for four days," Itachi stated. He may have sounded nonchalant but Sophronia caught the barely hidden rage.

"Sorry," she replied, grabbing the pancakes to place on the table. "We weren't really thinking about all of the consequences."

"Obviously," Kisame replied, grabbing six pancakes instantly.

"I apologized," she murmured. "Besides, I was an innocent bystander in your prank against Alex."

"In other words, you want to call a truce," Kisame replied.

"Yes." She grabbed two pancakes and poured some syrup on them. "When are we going to our training session?"

Itachi answered, cutting a chunk from the pancakes, "Right after breakfast."

She nodded and finished her meal quickly and waited for the other two. Kisame only going to make sure that Itachi wouldn't kill her and the training stayed on task. Itachi was still trying to get her greatest fear out of her and she was adamantly refusing to give him his answer.

In their training grounds, Itachi had his sharingan activated and was pulling her into his nightmare realm. Sophronia yawned and looked at the red sky. "When are you going to actually teach me chakra control over trying to find something out that isn't really your business."

"Just tell me then," he commanded.

She blinked at him before replying, "Then I'm going to go take a nap during this session."

He smirked. There was going to be a chance for sleeping if he had his way. "You're planning on torturing me again. You are not going to get anywhere. The Chop Shop failed and you will too."

-outside-

Kisame watched her collapse, gasping for air. He grinned. It wasn't often someone could go for three rounds of Itachi's sharingan. She stood up very carefully on wobbly legs and stared at the worn out Itachi.

"Your going to fall down before you defeat me from exhaustion," she said, breathlessly.

The Kiri-nin chuckled, "That's if he doesn't kill you first." He pointed over to Itachi. "He's ready to hit you again."

"I though twice damn near closed to knock you out," she murmured as she reentered the world of nightmares. "I'm getting sick of this."

Sophronia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes and said, "Itachi stepped back as the world around them turned back to normal. His realm of nightmares no longer working on the silvertongue before him."

He glowered at her, her look intense and refusing to back down. "Undo what you have done."

"No," she hissed. "I chose the risk of dying over just being ushered into the Akatsuki. Teach me better chakra control. I can manipulate it but I lose it under stress."

"This session is done," he stated and headed for the door.

"But only three minutes have passed," Sophronia stressed.

Itachi didn't reply and snapped the door shut behind him. Sighing heavily, Sophronia plopped on the ground. She didn't find this funny and down right ridiculous. Itachi was acting more like a child than his age.

"Why did you use that ability of yours against The Shop?" Kisame asked, joined her on the ground.

"Leeches," she answered. He looked at her funny and she expanded her explanation. "They are people that eat your energy. They devour your energy and can do the same with your life."

He nodded and gave the answer to the unasked questioned. "Itachi isn't going to teach you."

"Will you?" She gave a small pout to convince him to comply.

"Get up," he ordered and Sophronia struggled to her feet. "I'll give you credit for being able to survive four times in Tsukiyomi. Not many people can."

He stood across from her while she mumbled a soft thank you. "What is it that you fear after all?"

"Sensory deprivation," she remarked and prepared herself for some real training. "And your's?"

Kisame smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

Word of the day-

Unctuous meaning: 1. Of the nature or quality of an unguent or ointment; fatty; oily; greasy. 2. Having a smooth, greasy feel, as certain minerals. 3. Insincerely or excessively suave or ingratiating in manner or speech; marked by a false or smug earnestness or agreeableness.

Gravitas meaning: High seriousness (as in a person's bearing or in the treatment of a subject).

I got the translation of _Stylus fortior gladio _and _pretuim animata utendum _off of google translate. If someone knows a better translation please tell me and I can go back and put the other translation on their. Originally I wanted the 'the price of a soul to be used' to be 'Pay the toll, give a soul.' but it wouldn't let me do so. If anyone of you know how to translate that that would be nice.


	11. Chapter 11

_Mood_: -in pain-  
_Listening to_: my fans and the overall silence  
_Watching_: current, but not at the moment, Star Trek: DS9  
_Eating_: nothing  
_Drinking_: Dr. Pepper Cherry  
_Currently Reading: _Homework and Star Wars: An Imperial Commando Novel: 501st

Shoutouts-

Angel2rock: Thank you for choosing to read my other stories. I'm sorry it took so long to update this story.

Kikki-Surochi: I'm very glad that you like my stories. I'm not sure if she's going to end up with Tobi or not. I guess we'll find out together but we know that he has an obvious liking for her but she might end up with Kisame who is sweet on her…who knows. I write what the muses tell me too.

Dragon MistressLove: I'm glad this is one of you top favorites. I'm sorry, it has taken so long. Even after getting a new computer my mind just hasn't been into writing anything. I haven't had the feeling for writing.

Deeae: Yeah, he has a crush but he should realize that not every girl particularly like being jumped.

Invader Kyuubi: Yep, leeches. I think it was you who questioned their existence in a previous chapter.

Xxyangxx2006: Yes, that is the reason and the fact that it just good in general. Happy belated birthday Iruka. Maybe that will happen but you should wait to say that until after this chapter. I know interobang is awesome. Although I usually just use the ? Or ! For when I want to use. I wonder who will be the next person to be pulled into a review. Bye Iruka see some other time.

(Person who didn't give me a name): I'm glad you love them and I hope you don't die. I'm sorry it has taken so long but….I'll tell everyone at the bottom with an A/N.

Giftgruen: Love the name by the way. I love German, sadly I haven't really spoken it in awhile. I'm also glad that my story caught your eye and I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Chapter 11: When you can't run anymore, you crawl. And when you can't crawl anymore, you find a friend to carry you.

-Day 19, Sophronia-

Only a week had passed since Tobi kissed her the second time in the dark. Sophronia didn't know how to react and Alex wasn't of use for the situation. It was up to her to figure out how she should feel about it. Yet, every time she thought on it, her mind blanked out.

She sighed and tried to zip up the back of the nice dress that was given to her. Pein needed as many people as possible to help out on this next mission and she was dragged into it. Soph wouldn't complain because this mission would allow her to get out and see new things. She had been cooped up for far too long. The world was calling her name.

Sophronia gave up trying with the dress and left the room in search of someone to help her. No one was in the kitchen or the meeting room, so she turned and started heading towards the living room, hoping that someone would be there, muttering under her breath the entire way.

"There you are, Sophronia. The others sent me to look for you."

Soph lifted her head and smiled at Kisame. "I was looking for someone to help me. Can you zip me up?"

She turned around where the dress showed her back and some of her underwear. Kisame chuckled and zipped the dress up. "Come on, you don't want to miss Deidara in a kimono and make-up."

Sophronia gave him a Cheshire cat grin. "Who would want to miss that kind of fun?"

"I thought I was never going to let this down," Kisame remarked.

"I'm only regretting the fact that I can't take a picture to use as blackmail," Sophronia laughed. "Do I look okay?"

He looked at her and smiled big. "You look lovely."

"Get over here," Pein ordered and the two moved quickly over. "Hidan and Alexandra, Deidara and Sasori, and Itachi with Sophronia. The rest of us are to retrieve the scroll on the jinchuuriki and carry out the assassination."

Both Soph and Alex frowned. They weren't big on the killing part but at least they weren't working that part of the area. "Hey, Alex, we get to stand around and look pretty."

"The easiest job for you," Alex joked and then quickly added, "And Deidara."

Deidara frowned and then stuck out all three of his tongues. The three females chuckled and Alex gave him a hug. He knew that their teasing would never end.

"All we need is a photo to consecrate this night," quipped Alex.

Sophronia said, "That's what I said."

"No pictures!"

-transitions-

Sophronia had to agree with Deidara about the lacking need to take a picture. After awhile he said that Itachi and her made a cute couple and that they should get a picture for their first date. They had looked at each other stoically before turning back to Deidara to bluntly say no.

Itachi and Sophronia wore identical scowls on their face the entirety of the trip but quickly wiped them off when they reached the gates of the village. Soph glanced at Alex for a brief second and asked the silent question. Alex nodded in return and Soph shook her head. She hated the walls. They felt more like entrapment over protection to her.

Everything went smoothly and Soph wondered when the wrench would be thrown into the mix but decided to ride the wave of good fortune that was being given to her and Alex.

Walking up the white marble steps to the ballroom, Itachi took Sophronia's arm and the other males followed suit. It was a beautiful hall, white marble inlaid with gold to give it a richer look. The man who owned this place was surely wealthy.

"Shall we dance, Itachi?" Sophronia asked and he instantly led her to the dance floor.

The others followed shortly and from the corner of her eye, Sophronia watched the others. Hidan was the easiest to spot, not from his silver and slicked back hair, but because he was the tallest man there. He looked awkward without his scythe by his side but she knew it would be back at the hotel that the others had gotten for them. Nor was he able to dance and everyone gave him and Alex a wide berth.

The next to be found was the only redhead and blond couple in the ball room. They were a little more graceful then the other two but still lopsided with the fact that Deidara was taller than Sasori.

"I did not realize you were graceful," Itachi said, drawing Sophronia's attention back to him.

She smiled, "That is because you never gave me a chance to show you."

The night flew by until Sophronia found herself to be thirsty. "I shall get you a drink, go join the others."

Soph nodded and ghosted her way around the other dancers to join Deidara and Alex on the side. "Nice of you to join us, Soph," Alex said with a Cheshire grin. "Where's your date."

"Oh, Itachi's getting me a drink," she smiled.

"Ugh, I had to stomp on Hidan's foot to convince him to get me a beverage," Alex huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance. "I'm starting to wish I had to go to this stupid shindig with the cold fish."

"You wanted to go with Kisame," Soph joked and giggled at the glare she received.

Hidan and Sasori came over at the same time and handed a glass of champagne to their fake dates. What bothered Deidara and Sophronia was how both Alex and Hidan separated themselves from the three to discuss something in private. There was something very off about it.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said, appearing before her. "I was caught up in a conversation."

"Not a problem," Sophronia replied. "Thank you, for getting me water."

"And cue awkward, I fucking like you moment," Hidan muttered walking up behind Itachi. "Come on, we haven't got all day. The photographer wants us all now."

"I thought we all agreed not to get our pictures taken today," Sophronia stated. "And my answer is no."

"We need to blend in," Alex replied. "All the other couples have gotten their pictures taken. If we don't then won't we make ourselves questionable?"

"Reason, oh how I hate you," Sophronia muttered. "Then let us get this over with so we can go home and burn them."

"Who says we're going to fucking burn them?" Hidan cursed. "I'm going to use them as blackmail."

Sophronia groaned, "Why does he have to be an immortal? Just for that, I'm tempted to kill him."

The photographer had them stand together when they refused only couple shots. Soph fought off the urge to downright grimace at the man but instead forced herself to do a Mona Lisa like smile while she thought of how many ways she wanted to horribly mutilate Hidan's body.

Alex grabbed her copy and shuddered at Soph's smile. She had been around the younger female long enough to know that smile never bode well for whoever was on her mind and her thoughts traveled to the immortal. Alex was tempted to give him a heads up warning about the possible evisceration he was going to experience but then decided he could deal with the pain and tucked the photograph away.

"Come on time to finish up with this whole stinking soirée," Alex finally stated.

"We still need to find that man," Itachi remarked. "And…" he glanced over at Sophronia, "neutralized the potential threat."

Soph turned and blinked at him slowly, "That is just another fancy way to say kill. Next time try 'liquidate him'. It sounds just as nice and not as offensive." She tilted her head to the side, "So how are we going to go about erasing this man from existence permanently? And I thought we didn't have to do that."

"I noticed a new threat that is here," Itachi replied. "He is a known informant for Orochimaru and Konoha."

"Either way you say that, he sounds like a spy or double-crosser," Soph answered. "So how are we going to get rid of the guy?"

The males froze for a moment and stared at her and even more shocked when Alex didn't even react to the comment. "I thought you were adverse to killing people."

Sophronia turned and smiled maliciously at Sasori. "I am but I hate people that cross the people they are supposed to be loyal to. Traitorous snakes need to receive the ultimate punishment. They shall die."

"Alex-chan, she does realize that we all technically betrayed our villages, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Hmmm," Alex stated, acting shocked at his remark. "Oh, yeah, she knows but she's loyal to me so, you have no worries unless I tell Angel Face to bite."

"Where did fucking Sophronia disappear to?"

-transition-

While they were busying discussing things, Sophronia moved off on her own, weaving in and out of the dancing couples, her eyes set on the man that she had Itachi point out to her. He wasn't that bad looking. _Just like snow, so white and pure but not. He is tainted and must be punished. _

Yet, Sophronia knew she gave off that same persona. She appeared innocent and harmless but she had been forced to do horrible things in her past. And they still haunted her. They would never leave her alone because she had betrayed them even though she wasn't completely at fault.

The pale man with silver hair turned and looked at her and she stared into his bright iceberg blue eyes. Sophronia smiled and walked right up to him. She curtsied.

"Hello, sir." _He likes people like me or what he thinks I am._

"Good evening, milady," he smiled back, showing pointy canines, and bowed in return. "Would you care for a dance?"

"I would be delight, dear sir," Sophronia replied in return, smiling back.

Yes, this was her area of expertise. She could blend in well into any situation when she so chose to do so and he would regret thinking her an easy victim. The pale man didn't know how dangerous Soph could be but Alex did.

-transition-

Sophronia whistled a nameless tune while lightly skipping ahead of the group. She hadn't had that much fun in awhile with something she considered horrible. "Alex, have you realized that So-chan is absolutely insane, hmm?"

"Yes, Deidara-kun, I have…we all have seen her darker half back at the Shop. They won't do anything about it because they wish to utilize it."

The men around the two females looked a tad bit paler than normal but they were unaffected. Alex had seen this side too many times to let it affect her anymore and the members of the Akatsuki were going to have to get use to it. Sophronia may have oozed innocents and naivety from every pore of her body but she was anything but.

Alex shuddered at the first time she saw the darker half of Sophronia. She didn't expect her to pick up those two blades and to cut through those people when she was cornered. Sophronia was not someone to corner and that was something one only needed to learn once.

But even covered in blood from head to toe and laughing manically, Alex couldn't believe that Sophronia had done something so atrocious. No one could believe when she looked so harmless.

"Oh, come on you four," Sophronia turned, still acting all bubbly. "You guys look like someone walked over your own graves. Was it that horrendous of a sight for you criminals to deal with?"

"WHAT YOU DID WASN'T NORMAL, UN!" Deidara hollered. "MRGHMPH….."

Sasori slapped his hand over his partner's mouth, "Now is not the time to be screaming, idiot."

"Yeah, now is not the time to be questioning Sophronia's sanity, Deidara," Soph teased with a glint in her eyes. "She wouldn't like it too much."

Alex moved up close to Soph and whispered something into her ear. "I will Alex, when we reach the safety of the hotel rooms."

"Well, lucky for you, you are already here," Kakuzu replied, stepping out of the shadow of building.

Alex sighed, "Nii-sama, you better not have gotten rooms in this questionable hotel."

"It's not questionable, Alex," he replied. "The owner happens to be an Akatsuki supporter and it looks better on the inside than the outside."

The firestarter scowled and shook her head. Kakuzu was hopeless when it came to splurging money. And she knew Sophronia would have a real problem... "I don't care as long as I get a bed of my own and a hot shower, I would sleep in the lion's den."… Or so Alex thought.

"Sophronia, you are rooming with Kisame and Itachi," Kakuzu replied and Sophronia stopped mid-skip to turn and glare at him.

"Why do we have to share rooms?" she inquired glowering from the side at Itachi and resumed her walking. Kisame was alright but the weasel was going to annoy her. "Let me guess there is only one bed as well."

Kakuzu gave Soph a crossed look. "Each room has two beds."

The stopped in front of a dark door and Kakuzu ushered Itachi and Soph forward. "Now don't kill each other over who gets a bed and who doesn't. Kisame's already here."

Sophronia walked in while Itachi stayed outside and asked to be led to Leader-sama. Alex waved at her and she waved back smiling wanly. There was probably only going to be one survivor from this whole arrangement. Or Pein-sama was going to call her and berate her for what she did.

"Hello, little Silvertongue," Kisame smiled. "I trust your end of the mission went well."

"I got to kill someone," Sophronia smiled and headed over to the window to open it. "And I need a cigarette. Pity, I'm almost out. Can I buy more somewhere?"

She lit the cancer stick and blew the smoke outside. "You should quit that."

Sophronia scowled at him and replied, "They let me smoke as long as I provided my own cigarettes. So, I stole them from the guards themselves."

Kisame started laughing. "Little Silvertongue, you'll fit in perfectly with us Akatsuki."

"Don't mistake me as a comrade, Kisame. I'm only here because of Alex and she's only here for Zetsu," she replied, coldly. "If I find this place not to our liking…I'll have no qualms killing the lot of you."

"Like I said," Kisame repeated, chuckling, "you'll fit in here perfectly."

Sophronia stared at him and then fell from her roost with gales of laughter that he joined in. _Maybe, it won't be so bad here. _

After awhile, the two calmed down and she stated, "Oh, I haven't laughed this hard in ages."

They passed into silence and Sophronia retook her spot on the window sill. It wasn't long until Itachi rejoined them and claimed a bed but like the other two he stayed awake in the silence.

"You know," Sophronia said, breaking the long silence. "Today wasn't so bad. I rather enjoyed myself outside of the two killings. Maybe, the Akatsuki is just what I needed. Maybe, it was exactly what we all needed and it just happened to be there for us when that time came."

"Hn."

Kisame got up and joined Sophronia by the window. "What's with the reverie little Silvertongue?"

"We had a saying…back at the shop, for those of us who didn't want to conform to their standard norms. When you can't run, crawl," Soph said, thinking of her other friend. "And when you can't crawl," she paused to turn and look at Kisame, "find a friend that will carry you until you can run again."

They lapsed into a brief silence. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

Sophronia stood up and looked over at the only free bed, since a sleeping Itachi was in the other. "Take it kid."

"We could share it," she tried to compromise.

Kisame shook his head and said again, "Go on. I can sleep on the floor."

"Thanks, Kisame-san," Sophronia turned and kissed Kisame on the cheek. "You're so sweet even after I threaten to kill you."

"I'm use to threats."

Sophronia laid down in the bed and made sure to get comfortable and after a long silence, spoke up, "You asleep yet, Kisame-san?"

"Not anymore." Sophronia didn't reply. "What is it kid?"

"How do you sleep when they haunt your dreams? The people you killed, that is," Sophronia finally asked.

It was Itachi that replied first, "You ignore them, now be quiet."

"After awhile they stop bothering you," Kisame answered.

"I don't want that to happen," Sophronia choked, the tears refusing to fall. "If I do…then I'll be exactly what they want me to be."

"Then don't kill."

The room grew still and Sophronia murmured, "I don't think that is possible anymore."

* * *

Words of the day-

Sagacity is a noun that means: acuteness of mental discernment and soundness of judgment.

Irenic is an adjective meaning: Tending to promote peace; conciliatory.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that I havent' updated in awhile...a very long while. I got a new computer but I had to get use to it and I didn't know that I could upload chapters using the 2007 Word Processor since I originally had the 2003 (which i prefered). Oh, and I was wondering if I should switch who is most prominent in each chapter or have this one more based on Soph with some Alex and then when I do the third installment of this series have it switch between Alex and Soph and third person every chapter or something like that...What do you guys think?

Kakazu: I don't think they will read that.

Me: In other words you are telling me they won't reply on it because it is to much for them to read through.

Kakazu: Yes.

Me: But you read it.

Kakazu: You're paying me to do it.

Me: No, I'm not.

Kakazu: Then, I get the next time to be close to Sophronia.

Me: Don't worry you get...-coughs-...something will happen to the two of you and you'll learn something more about Soph maybe...or you two will get close b/c I was originally going to have the pen become prominent in that chapter but it ended up being sooner.

Kakazu: Shut up and post already.

Me: Fifty dollars first.

Kakazu: ...


	12. Chapter 12

_Mood_: -on a roller coaster-  
_Listening to_: Worse Things by Johnny Hollow  
_Watching_: Boogeyman  
_Eating_: nothing  
_Drinking_: Diet Mountain Dew  
_Currently Reading:Poems of the Elder Edda (it's a homework assignment for Mythology)  
_

Shoutouts-

Kikki-Surochi: Yeah, lately I've been leaning more towards Kisame but who knows, how this story will turn out in the end…Dea kind already has Kisame in my other fanfiction and I usually don't repeat myself. Eventually, I'll have a fic for each character of Akatsuki or and some other characters. And then I'll be off to the Bleach saga as well.

DeeaE: Yes, I'm back. Actually, she quiet enjoyed. We're getting into more of the Soph is crazy part of the series.

Dragon MistressLove: . I read that and I instantly wanted to start up on the next chapter. It made me squee and then I had to read it to my roommate. I hope it stays happy. I do know there shall be a third to the series. Shhhhh, don't tell anyone. I still have to come up with the name. I think that the third will be the last, so I guess that means this is a trilogy. I just have to find that bit I wrote on it. Hmmm…where did it go?

Mndstjohn: Oh, that isn't for opinion if I remember right, I got some of my quotes from other peoples stories and if they have a problem with that that is why I would delete them. If you are talking about the one story, well, it didn't seem to be getting anywhere and I realized that it was pathetic and need work done on it before I try and put it back up again.

* * *

Chapter 12: Crazy is as Crazy does.

-day 20-

Alex woke up and snuggled into Zetsu. "At least Kakuzu was kind enough to allow us a room together."

Zetsu chuckled and tightened his grip around her for a second. "And now **we leave."**

"Ugh," she groaned. "I don't want to go. I'm warm. I'm comfortable. And I don't want to deal with Soph when she wakes up from what she did last night."

"The** killing,"** Zetsu elaborated. "**She's going to have to be use to it, **if she is going to be an Akatsuki member."

"Her squeamishness about killing is not what I am worried about," the firestarter replied, sitting up. "It is her mental state that I'm concerned about. If people thought I was messed up…ha…Sophronia makes the crazy seem sane. But I love her dearly and would never wish any ill upon her."

She got up and said quickly, "Shower." And then she promptly disappeared into the bathroom.

Zetsu laughed, "It's not like **we haven't taken a shower together before."**

"Don't care," her muffled reply came through the door. "And don't try and enter. The door is subsequently locked to ensure privacy."

-Sophronia-

Soph yawned loudly and stretched in the bed and cracked her eyes open before closing them tightly again. She grabbed the covers of her blankets and through them over her head, curling into a tight ball on the bed. There was no way she was getting up when the sun was just coming up.

"It's time to get up baby doll," Alex said, shaking her curled up form.

"I don't wanna," she whined from under the covers. "And get your had off of my buttocks, Alex."

The next thing Sophronia knew was that she was on the floor with her bed up ended. "What the hell?"

"You needed to get up," Itachi stated and left the room.

"Jackass," the girl mumbled while curling up on the ground to sleep some more. "Do I have to get up this early?"

"Yes, hun, you do," Alex said nicely. "Now come on, up and at 'em. We got food ready to go."

"Good food," Soph said, sounding hopeful and popping her head out from under her makeshift bedding, "with high amounts of sugar and a nice cup of freshly brewed coffee."

"If that is what you desire," Alex answered and grabbed on to the girl to pull her out. "But you have to get up before it is all gone."

"You're lying to me, aren't you?"

"The sweets are not a lie," the other replied. "Now go take your shower and then I'll meet you downstairs….Um, forego that comment. Instead, I will wait for you."

Sophronia shuffled into the bathroom still wishing that she could crawl back into bed and sleep. "And if you don't hurry, I'll get Zetsu in here."

The Silvertongue took the fastest shower that she had ever had or she believed it was her fastest and ran out of the room fully closed. "There better be coffee. Lots and lots of coffee, as in there better be enough for me to drown in."

"Yeah, yeah," Alex yawned. "Whatever you say? Now follow me to the coffee."

-Home…I guess-

Alex sighed contently, "I'm glad we are back," she looked over at laden Deidara and Sasori, "and we got the shopping done too."

"Food," Sophronia groaned. "I need sustenance, life giving sustenance."

"Yeah, yeah," Alex said, waving her hand. "I'll make sure you have some coffee too. So, follow me like a good little puppy."

Sophronia stuck her tongue out at the back of Alex's head but followed her anyways. It wasn't like she had much to do here anyways. She looked over at Pein and sighed. He had given her a long talk about what she did last night but he at least he wasn't angry. Unless you count the fact that he thought she was a wild card.

Alex started cooking the food, while listening to Soph continuing sigh. "You going to tell me what Pein wanted to say to you."

"What? Oh, no, not really," Sophronia muttered. "It was the normal spiel about me keeping something from him and not using my abilities for the good of the whole."

"We knew that would be a problem, baby doll, and we chose to risk it."

"He also wants to know where I learned to do what I did at the ball," Soph said.

"And you said the Chop Shop, right?"

"Yes."

"Then no worries," Alex said, turning around to smile at Sophronia. "It's not like he knows that you are completely out of your mind."

Sophronia chuckled, "He would probably tell me to get out. That he doesn't need someone who is certifiably insane."

"Don't you mean 'their mind'?" Alex teased.

"Ha-ha," Soph deadpanned, "very funny. No, it is just my mind. It's not like I have a choice about the sharing but if I did, I'd kick them out. Sorry, about the switch."

"At least you are aware of them and don't have any more black spots in your memory when they take over."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm nuts."

"Crazy."

"Psycho."

"Loony."

"Bonkers."

"Daffy."

"Unhinged."

"Unbalanced."

"Deranged."

"Unstable."

"Your food is burning," Soph said, before continuing their list. "Batty."

"Kooky."

"Cuckoo."

"Demented."

"Delirious."

"Why are you two going through a list of words for being crazy?" Kakuzu asked walking into the kitchen.

"No reason," they said in unison.

"We were just bored and wanted to see how many words we could come up with," Alex finished. "And lunch is almost ready."

"Mad."

"How very boring," Soph muttered. "Off my rocker."

"Loose screw."

"Few cards too many of a whole deck."

"That's enough you two," Kakuzu cut over us.

"No fun at all," Alex complained.

"Wet blanket," Soph added.

"Fun sucker," Alex countered.

"Kill joy."

"I think we need to stop before Kakuzu-san, blows a gasket."

"Would probably be wise on our part Alex," Soph answered. "I've never seen a person turn such a lovely shade of red. How's the food?"

"Finished," Alex shot back. "And your meal is French toast with a side of bacon. How can you eat this for lunch?"

"The breakfast looked questionable at the hotel we were at last night," Soph replied.

Alex rolled her eyes. "All food looks questionable to you. Maybe you shouldn't be so picky."

"Maybe you should be a little bit pickier?" Soph shot back.

"Drink your coffee and shut up."

"Whatever you say, Alex?"

-transition-

Alex headed outside, trailed by Tobi. It had been a long time since she had any real work out or sparred with her friend. She was also going to get him back for those bruises that he left on Sophronia.

"How is Alex's fire ability training going?" Tobi asked.

Alex turned and looked at him. "At the Shop, Soph and I didn't really want to use our abilities. It would make the Director too happy for our liking."

"Alex didn't practice at all," Tobi moaned. "You're rusty."

The firestarter quickly made a fireball and lodged it at Tobi. "I ain't rusty, Tobi, just a little unpracticed."

Tobi dodged the fire attack and they both started the sparring. They kept at it until it was long past dinner when they heard a scream within the lair.

"That sounded like Itachi-kun."

Alex glanced at Tobi from the corner of her eye. "Isn't he sparring with Sophronia at the moment?"

"Yes."

"Fuck."

She took off running, already forming the signs for the entrance.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, no words of the chapter. I hope you enjoy the cliffhanger.


	13. Chapter 13

_Mood_: -blah-  
_Listening to_: movie  
_Watching_: White Wall  
_Eating_: nothing  
_Drinking_: nothing  
_Currently Reading: _Beautiful Creature

Shoutouts: (was longer but my computer deleted them –glares at the computer- Stupid computer deleting my things)

DeeaE  
Kikki-Surochi  
Angel Moonclaw  
Generalmeldor  
PeaceHeart13  
AegisofRime  
HidanKakuzuFanGirl  
DarkDHeritage

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. My good computer had the story and it was broken for about a year.

* * *

Chapter 13: Sophie

-still day 20, early evening-

Sophronia was cursing up a storm and fighting against Kisame. Itachi was on the ground, not moving.

"What the hell happen?" Alex shouted over the commotion.

"Itachi used Tsukiyomi on her," Kisame answered.

Alex looked confused, "I thought she stopped Itachi from being able to use that."

"I convinced her to undo what she did," he grunted from the kick. "Can you stop her?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Pein's voice boomed across the training ground and came back at them in a still renouncing echo.

Alex winced and then glowered at him. It was already obvious what was going on and Sophronia and Itachi were the main part in the incident.

Sophronia slammed her head back into Kisame's nose and she slipped from his grasp. She then attacked the already prone Itachi with the same vigor that Kisame had stopped her from doing in the first place. Pein moved quickly and grabbed the enraged girl and threw her towards the door.

But it didn't deter her in the least bit. She was up and lunging towards Itachi once more and Kisame grabbed her again, this time making sure that his nose was well away from the back of Sophronia's skull.

"Let me the fuck you ugly fucking blue man," Sophronia raged. "I'm going to rip that fucking bastards head off and then I'm going to have piss ass intestines to make myself a fucking garter belt."

"Sophie, go back to sleep and let Sophronia back out," Alex commanded.

The angry female started to still but shot a glower at Alex. "I don't want to go to fucking sleep."

The two females stared each other down for awhile and Sophie finally huffed, "Fine. It was getting boring out here anyways. But just so you fucking know, that little bitch of a weasel was the one who start it."

Alex snapped, "I don't care you started it, I'm finishing it. Now, you go to sleep and Itachi, you better explain what you did to get Sophie to awaken."

-kitchen-

"And when were you planning to tell me that Sophronia suffers from multiple personalities?" Pein asked.

"I don't suffer, Pein-sama," Soph remarked. "I rather enjoy the others company."

"I knew it you never get lonely," Alex laughed.

Sophronia blinked at her. "Voices in my head don't count. And to your question Pein-sama, we were never going to tell you. They are my defense and usually only come out when they feel that I am threatened."

"And last night was one of your personalities," Kisame remarked.

"Yes, but I switched willingly post facto," Soph replied.

"So who **was it yesterday**?" Zetsu asked.

"Oh, that was Sophia, she's bubbly and impulsive," Sophronia replied. "And trust me it is easy to remember them because they all took a derivative of my name."

Pein studied her and then asked, "How many are there?"

"Not including me, there are three others so far," the teen supplied. "The only one I haven't listed is Sonya."

Sophronia stared at Pein waiting for him to question her more but he stayed silent on her insanity. Instead he turned to Alex, and said, "You are to meet me in the office with your teammates."

* * *

Kisame: -walks in to seeing Tobi and Kakuzu arguing- What's going on?

Sophronia: -not moving her eyes from the situation- There fighting on who gets to be with me since jinxed decided that you and I are not going to be a couple.

Kisame: And now the finally is down to two.

Soph: Yep, it is down to two and it is annoying. I don't know for the life of me why females find it enjoyable for guys to be fighting over them. I just find it annoying, although a jealous guy can be kind of cute.

Kisame: Then why are you watching.

Soph: -finally looks at Kisame- I'm curious to when the fists are going to start flying in this little spat. Where's the blood in all of this? Aren't they supposed to be Akatsuki members? We're known for our violence, aren't we?

Kisame: -chuckles- How 'bout we leave?

Sophronia: Yeah, let's go watch something, a horror movie or maybe something with a little action.

Kisame: Would a comedy suffice?

Sophronia: Definitely, just not a romantic one. I'm going to have enough romance issues in the foreseeable future.

Me: -runs in- Wait, Kisame. I need you to break this in half for me.

Kisame: -catches the stick I throw at him- Why?

Me: -gives him a 'what are you talking about look isn't very obvious'- Try outs.

Kisame: -Breaks the wooden stick on his knee-

Me: -snatches the broken pieces- You may go now. -turns to still arguing Tobi and Kakuzu- Okay boys, -tosses one of the broken stick on the ground- we are going to have ourselves a little tryout to see who gets Soph in the long run. –smiles evil- Now have fun. –leaves-


End file.
